James Potter and the Emerald Elfstone
by WolfGurl18
Summary: DISCONTINUED Anything but cliche. A mix between 4 authors. HP,WOT,etc. Lily's an ELF. Marauders feature w pranks. Contains Legolas, Dumbledore, Sirius' Rubber ducky, Voldemort, an eccentric Aragornas Balinor, some romance, violence, and lots of humor. RR.
1. Prologue

Ok. You DO NOT have to read the prologue if you have read Terry Brooks The First King of Shannara.   
It is basically just a summary of the book, but if you havent read it, I would recommend reading the prologue since I will  
most likely make some references in the story. K. I'll put more up later once I get enough written. R/R  
  
  
  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Long, long, longgg ago, in a faraway land. In the time of the great Druids of Paranor. There was 1 Druid who  
desired power, more power then any other could ever hold. This man was called Brona, or the Warlock Lord.  
He was a rebel Druid. Cast out by his fiendish ways. His whole existence was banked on lies and terror.  
His followers were called Skull Bearers. Now the Druid Bremen knew of the Dark Lords rising in the north, in his  
domain, the Skull Kingdom. Bremen tried to warn the Druid Council at Paranor of the threat. They just  
laughed at him. Did not take him seriousally. A few days later, Brona attacked Paranor and all the Druids were lost.  
All but 3. Only days earlier Bremen had left with two of his friends, an elf named Tay Trefenwyd, and a dwarf called Risca. Bremen with the help of the Elf and Dwarf nations were able to defeat Brona. Or did they? The Sword  
of Shannara was not an ordinary sword. It was magic. It had the power to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing  
but the truth. To Brona, since he was built on lies and deception, the sword was lethal. The only problem was that the   
Sword also let its bearer see the truth. The bearer of the Sword was an elf named Jerle Shannara. Now Jerle  
had had many things happen in his life that he tried to block. Yet when he was faced with the Swords power, he couldn't  
block it any longer. He couldn't handle the magic being forced upon him, thereby breaking the connection. Brona  
disappeared. Most thought he was dead, only to find out later that that was not so. Bremen died a little while later.  
He left a successor, a young boy, Druid, named Allanon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didnt know how it began. As far back as he could remember, he had always had the power of the wishsong.  
Wish for it, sing for it, get it. It was easy. He could do anything with it. Dry up a puddle on the side of the road, change the colors of flowers, or make himself invisible. His sister Rose had it too. Only her power was different.  
She could only create illusions, while he could turn fantasy into reality.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. New Threats Old Friends

A/N: This is the revised version. The only difference is the paragraphs. Oks. Reviews  
  
  
It was a nice spring day as James Potter walked back to his home in ShadyVale. It had been a hard day. He had gone fishing with his friend Sirius Black, who lived in the Highlands and was prince of the Leah, and his other friend Remus Lupin.  
  
Remus lived with Sirius, since his parents had died 5 years ago. They hadn't caught anything.  
  
Who would expect to with Sirius on the boat. He was the biggest troublemaker in the Four-Lands. James didn't mind though, it was worth  
it to see Sirius fall of the raft and land face first in the mud.   
  
James hummed quietly to himself as he entered the forest. About 5 minutes in he realized that something was wrong. The forest was quiet. Too quiet.   
  
Suddenly he saw it, or rather heard it. A piercing cry that sounded inhuman rose into the air. James quickly jumped behind a tree and looked around.  
  
After 2 very long  
minutes he was ready to give up and continue on his way when he heard the sound of beating wings. He looked up in the sky  
and was horrified at what he saw.   
  
A great, huge beast, at least 6 feet long, with leathery black wings and a black body flew by. Whatever it was, it didn't look like any bird James had ever seen. Slowly he began to hum. Then he softly began to sing.  
  
A song not of words, but of sounds, sounds of the forest, causing him to blend in and become invisible. After a few minutes of circling and finding nothing, the big black thing left, issusing one final shriek.  
  
When he was sure it was gone, James stopped  
singing and got back on the path. He was almost out of the wood when he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
  
James quickly turned around, and brought up his knife, only to see a tall, dark stranger behind him.   
  
" Easy there lad. I won't hurt you," the stranger said in a deep, mysterious voice.  
  
" Who are you?" James questioned.  
  
" Never mind that," the stranger replied," I need to know  
if this is the road to ShadyVale."   
  
"Why?"  
  
" Don't question me boy, just answer," he said in a menacing voice.  
  
" Yes," James replied meekly.  
  
He didn't like this stranger. Not one bit.   
  
" Am I right to assume that that is where your headed, lad," the  
stranger asked.   
  
James just nodded, not trusting himself to speak with this dark man.   
  
They walked on in silence and within  
minutes were on the outskirts of the city.   
  
" I'm looking for the Winespring Inn. Do you know where that it?"  
  
" Yes, that's where I'm going. Follow me," James said reluctently. He didnt want this strange man marching into his families inn.   
  
ShadyVale was a small town, nothing compared to the big cities of Callahorn. Yet it had everything it's residents ever needed. A market, all sorts of craftsmen, and the local inn, which the Potter family owned.   
  
James and the stranger walked into the inn, where the man went to sit down at one of the tables, and James went to find his father...  
  
  
  
He found his father, mother, and sister eating dinner in the kitchen.   
  
"James, your back. Anything interesting happen?" questioned his father. James father, Logiain, was the owner of the inn. He was tall and handsome with dark brown eyes and black, unruly hair, just like James'. He was a very cheerful man, who also delighted in pulling pranks. In fact, him and James could have been twins.  
  
Rose, James' twin sister, younger by 4 minutes, was petite, with straight black hair that she always kept french braided, and light blue eyes. She was just like James, only in female form. She also had the power of the wishsong, yet she could only create illusions.  
  
James' mother, Marianne, was petite like Rose, but she had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She was very optimistic, which made it easy for her to annoy people, and cheerful.  
  
" Yeah, Sirius fell into the lake," James replied.  
  
" Um.. Dad. Today when I was coming home, I met a stranger on the road. Strangest fellow I've ever seen. Really tall, and wears a black cloak with a hood that completly hides his face."  
  
" Did he give a name," Rose asked.  
  
" No. In fact when I asked him what his name was he almost bit my head off."   
  
" Strange, " his father replied. " Well, lets go met the fellow. I assume he's out front waiting for us."  
  
" Yeah, wait... how'd you know." But James question was left unanswered as his father went through the doors into the common room.   
  
Logiain immedently spotted the stranger and walked over to him, James and Rose at his heels. As they approached the stranger lifted his head and watched them come. Logiain reached the table and pulled up a chair, sitting down before the stranger.   
  
" Why hello sir, and let me be the first to welcome you to the Winespring Inn. Is there anything I can get you. Ale, a hot meal, or mabye even a room?"   
  
The stranger looked at Logiain and chuckled. A very deep chuckle that sounded more a growl then anything.   
  
" No, thank you sir, but I am quite fine. You are Logiain Potter, no?" Logiain nodded.   
  
" Yes, well I have come in search of you. Well not you in particular, but your son here. James, is it."   
  
James stared open mouthed at he stranger. What did he want with him? Mabye he was from Willow where he and Sirius had 'accidently' caused the blacksmith to burn his shop down. Or from Coco where they had.....   
  
His musing were cut short as James' father started asking for the strangers name again.   
  
" My name. My name....." the stranger mumbled. He then reached up and pulled back the hood of his cloak, to reveal clearly his dark face, now framed by long black hair, cut nearly shoulder length and shading the deep-set eyes, which still showed only as black slits in the shadow beneathe his heavy brows.   
  
  
" My name is Allanon."   
  
  
Allanon the last Druid who traveled the Four-Lands and was thought to be a historian. Allanon the only person left from the time of Bremen. Allanon the dark wanderer who brought trouble and mayhem to every place he visited. These thoughts kept repeating themselves in the Potters minds. Allanon smiled as all 3 Potters gasped.   
  
"Wha-what do you want, sir," Logain stammered.  
  
Allanon looked at James and smiled. A smile meant to reassure, yet only scared him more.   
  
" You James, I was looking for you."  
  
"M-m-mee. What do you want with me?"   
  
"Hmmm. How should I begin. James, you do know the story of the Warlock Lord and his Skull Bearers?"   
  
James nodded. Every person in the village knew the story. If you ever wanted to scare a little child to sleep just say 'the Warlock Lords gonna get ya' and they ran to bed. But the Warlock Lord was dead. He'd been dead for over three hundred years. Right? Suddenly James wasn't so sure.   
  
Then Allanon spoke," Yes James, Brona has risen again. Yet now he has constructed a new name for himself. He calls himself Lord Voldemort. As we speak he is gathering together his faithful Skull Bearers and is putting together an army of Gnomes and Trolls. Within the year he will march against the more powerful nations of the Four-Lands. Namely the Elves, then the Dwarves. If, or when, he beats them, the races of Man will be destroyed."   
  
" Allanon, sir, why will we be destroyed. We can stand up to Bro-, ah, Lord Voldemort." Rose said timidly.   
  
" Men are scattered in little villages like yours all along the Southland. They will not unite to fight, what they call, a myth. They will wait until Voldemort walks up to there front doors to think about him. But enough of this. James I need you to come with me. I'd like to take Rose too, but her magic is needed here."   
  
" How do you know of our magic," Rose questioned.   
  
" Mainly I could sense it from you, but I saw your brother here use his magic while in the woods."  
  
Everyone looked at James, who was looking at Allanon.  
  
" How did you know about that," James asked. " Were you following me all the way from Edmonds Field?"   
  
" I saw you use it when the Skull Bearer came by, quite a good trick I might add."  
  
" So thats what that... that... that thing was. A Skull Bearer. What was it doing here. Shouldnt it be looking for the Elves or Dwarves?"  
  
" It was looking for you, James. The Dark One knows of your Magic and wants you for himself."   
  
James stood there with his mouth agape. The Dark Lord wanted HIM. That was kind of creepy when he thought about it. The Dark Lord wanted him. Rose was staring at him like she had never seen him before, and his father was looking at Allanon like he wanted to throw him out.  
The only thing stopping him was the rumors of the Druids temper and the fact that he could do magic too.   
  
" You still havent told us what you want with James," he said.   
  
" James is needed to help search for a lost elven magic. The Jade Elfstone. It is hidden in an old fortress on the Island of Moria, just beyond the Blue Divide. There are special spells being used so no one can enter the fortress. With James' wishsong he can make himself take on the feeling of the castle, so that he may enter."   
  
" Whats the Jade Elfstone?" Rose asked, since James was too busy having a heart attack to do anything but stare and mouth wordlessly.   
  
" The Jade Elfstone is a piece of old Elven magic. From the time of fairy. It has the power to...." Allanon was cut off as two people ran into the inn and ran over to James.   
  
" Hey James, old buddy, old pal, old friend, old.. wait. Your not old. Haha. Ok. Your not laughing. James. JAMES. Speak to me. JAMES." Sirius Black yelled. He did not seem to realize that there was a stranger sitting at the table.   
  
" SIRIUS WHAT THE HEL-CK DO YOU WANT," James screamed.   
  
" Geeesh, you didnt have to scream so loud."   
  
Remus stepped forward. " Actually James we were wondering if we could stay with you and your lovely family for a few days, a week, a couple of weeks, a month, heck maybe even a year."  
  
" What did Sirius do now?"   
  
" Nothing, nothing at all."   
  
When everyone gave him a look that said 'yea right' he quickly added,   
" Just, well my dear old auntie Shirl was over and she was complaining about the smell of the highlands. Quite lovely smell if you ask me, yet she seemed to have a problem with it. So, being the gentleman I am and all," Five ' yea rights' could be heard following this comment. Sirius continued as if he had'nt heard them, " I decided to give her some perfume. Only I think I got the labels mixed up. Turned out it wasnt purfume, I gave my dear auntie. It was skunk oil."   
  
Everyone started laughing but Allanon, who most likely never laughed.   
  
" Soooo, can we puhleaseeeee stay here. Please. We'll be good I promise." Sirius said, making his cutiest puppy dog face.  
  
" Please Mr. Potter, sir." Remus added, mimicing Sirius' face.   
  
" This is against my better judgement, but... ok"   
  
" YAY." Remus and Sirius screamed, and started jumping around the common room.  
  
" We get to stay with Jamie. We get to stay with Jamie."   
  
"DON'T CALL ME JAMIE." James screamed.  
  
" Fine, Jamsiers. Hey, why dont you introduce us to your charming friend here," Sirius said, and instead of waiting went up to Allanon himself and said," Hello there fine sir. My name is Sirius Mercutio Benvolio Black. Of the Leah Blacks. My dadda is Steff Black, and my momma is Teal Black. I got 3 sisters, and an evil auntie, who you probably heard smells like a skunk. This is my buddy Remus, he lives with me, and James here is my bestest buddy in the whole wide world."   
  
When Sirius finished he looked at Allanon waiting for him to give his name. When he didnt, Sirius became scared. It was probably because Allanon was staring at him, with something between amusement and hesitation.   
  
" James, I believe Mr.'s Black and Lupin should join you on your trip." He suddenly said.   
  
  
  
A/N: On to fix the next chappie. Oks. were supposed to get more snow tonight. YAY. Sooo, yeah.. 


	3. Weird Friends

"Oh, James. Your going on a trip. Where ya goin'? Huh, huh. Tell me PLEASE."   
  
"Sirius, shut up. And anyway. I dont know if Im going yet. I never Agreed to go," he said, shooting a look at Allanon.   
  
"Whatever, where ya goin," Sirius persisted.   
  
"West to Arborlon to see the home of the Elves," Allanon said.  
  
James stared at him. Arborlon. The great, famous, ancient, and all those other names, city of the Elves. Wow. He had never seen an elf. Much less been in a city of them. They were in many stories though. Great warriors who fought with Bremen against Brona, and helped destroyed him, or so he thought. If Allanon was right and Brona had come back......   
  
" Sooooo, when we leavin," Sirius asked, disrupting James' thoughts.  
  
" You must leave soon," Allanon said. " The Dark Lord already knows about you. You must leave as soon as possible."  
  
" Awwwwww. Jamiespoo is in troubleeeeee," none other then Sirius screamed.  
  
He was quickly silenced as Rose hit him on the head.   
  
" Oww women. Dont hit me," he scolded.  
  
" Had to make you shut up somehow," she answered and turned to Allanon, " why is the Dark Lord after James?"   
  
" That I cannot tell you right now. Maybe later, yes later. But now, we must get ready to go. Logain, we need a horse for each of these young men, as early as possible, please."   
  
Logain, who had been watching this whole episode as if watching a soap opera, finally snapped to his senses and said," Wait just a minute. Why are you taking my son and his friends to Arborlon? Why is the Dark Lord or Voldemort after them. And why can't I come?"   
  
" We must meet with King Elrond and his daughter, as said before I cannot tell you, and you must stay here and protect your family and business, along with your daughter," he said, and gave Rose a hard stare as she started giving him puppy dog eyes.  
  
" Fine" she said, and left the table without another word.  
  
" Ooooo-K. So James' extremely hot sister cannot come with us. Darn."  
  
" SIRIUS," James and Logain screamed.  
  
" Kidding, kidding. Geesh, cant you people take a joke." They both gave him a glare that clearly meant 'NO'.   
  
" Well, I suggest that you boys get a good nights sleep, since we will be starting out at the crack of dawn," Allanon said, and started getting up from the table.  
  
" Dawn, as in just when the sun comes up," Sirius asked.  
  
" Dawn as in around 5 or 6 in the morning," Remus pipped up.  
  
" Dawn as in TOO EARLY TO WAKE UP," both boys said.  
  
" Yup" Allanon stood up and started walking towards the door. With his hand on the table he turned back to the boys and said " be careful," then was gone.  
  
" Well, wasnt he just pleasent?"   
  
" I dont know about you two, but if we're getting up THAT early, Im going to sleep now," Remus, always the logical one, said, and started walking up the steps.   
  
" Me too," Sirius said, and raced after Remus.  
  
James decided to get a snack before he went to bed. After a few cookies and some milk, James slowly walked up to his room. When he entered, he stood in shock His whole room was covered in feathers! And right in the middle of the mess was none other than Sirius and his sidekick, Remus.  
  
" Wha-wha-what did you DO TO MY ROOM," James shouted.  
  
" Ahh, we, that is to say, we were just, uh, Remus, a little help here."  
  
" We, we were just, just, just, ah.RUN." Remus said as he a Sirius ran towards the door, which James easily blocked.  
  
Finally after 3 minutes of running around James' room, during which Sirius started jumping on his bed and singing at the top of his lungs, while Remus attempted to climb out the window, Sirius and Remus escaped, leaving a very disgruntled James to clean up their mess.   
  
  
  
James woke up early the next morning and began packing some clothes into a bag. With around 10 minutes left until dawn, he decieded to wake Remus and Sirius up. He silently crept down the hallway and into their room.  
  
Then he jumped on Sirius' bed screaming " WAKEY WAKEY. RISE AND SHINE. SIRIUS. SIRIUS. SIRIUS."   
  
Sirius then kicked James' feet out from under him and James fell on the bed with a *thump*.  
  
Remus was laughing hysterically as Sirius and James spent the next 2 minutes wrestling each other, while trying to get untangled from the sheets at the same time.  
  
When they finally pulled themselves together, they only had 5 minutes to eat breakfast, and if you had James Potters appetite, this was not a good thing.   
  
The 3 boys quickly ate their breakfast, and went upstairs to get their things. Next thing they knew, Allanon was standing in the hallway beckoning for them to hurry up and be quiet.  
  
They said 'goodbye' to the Potter family and headed to the inn's stables, where they each saddled their horse and finally set out on the dirt road.   
  
James had told Sirius and Remus all about Allanon during breakfast that morning, and they were quite reluctant to talk in front of him. Even Sirius, who could normally never keep his mouth shut, was quite.   
  
  
They rode until midday, when they stopped along the river for a break. Allanon would not allow a long break, so after 10 minutes they were riding west again. Finally, as the night was quickly falling, Allanon found them a place to spend the night. However he would not let them light a fire, which made the boys really angry and irrated.   
  
There journey continued on like this for 4 days, until they reached the Mermidon River. That night, the boys were alone, as Allanon had insisted that he scout ahead. They were talking about stuff, just the normal things teenage boys talk about. When they heard an ear piercing shriek, followed by another, only closer.   
  
They stopped talking immedently and shrank back into the bushes. Just when they were about to come out, something moved to the left of their hiding place.   
  
It was too loud to be Allanon, but what was it? Suddenly a shaft of moonlight broke threw the clouds and James was able to see the creature clearly.  
  
It was the same thing that had stalked him just the other day. He quickly used the wishsong to make him and his friends invisible. After 20 minutes of the... thing.... just looking around, it decided nothing was there and flew away. James made sure it was gone before he stopped singing, then said in a quiet voice to Sirius and Remus, "shuuuush. Don't talk. It might come back."   
  
" Your talking."   
  
" Shut up"   
  
" Whatever"   
  
" Sirius"  
  
" That's my name, and I am defiantly not."   
  
" Huh"  
  
" Sirius is not serious"   
  
" Just shut up"   
  
" Why dont you"   
  
" Would you boys please shut your mouths," Allanon said, causing the 3 boys to grin, well only 2 since Remus hadnt been talking.   
  
" Do you want that Skull Bearer to come back?"   
  
" So... that's what mr. ugly was. I thought it was a mutiated bat or something."   
  
Everyone just looked at Sirius who quickly shut up.   
  
" Come on. It's not safe here." Allanon said.   
  
" Somethings been following us." At this everyone started looking around. Suddenly they heard some leaves crackle and twigs break. The boys took a step back, while Allanon stepped forward.  
  
The noise steadly increased as the thing got closer and closer and closer, until.....   
  
  
" Dang it Pete. You scared us." Peter stepped out of the forest. He was a short, kind of chubby boy, around the others age, he was James' friend from the town of Budd, near Leah.   
  
" Sorry. Mr. Potter said you guys left, on an adventure or something, and I was bored, so I decided to find you and join you."  
  
" Pete, go back home. Trust me. You dont want to get involved in this," Remus said.  
  
" Please. I'll be good. I wont whine at all and I'll even take care of the horses for you. Please. I have to go."  
  
" And why is that..." Allanon said, staring at Peter.   
  
" Well...um... I dunno really... I just want to...go. So can I. Please?"  
  
Allanon studied him for a minute more, which caused Peter to shy away from his piercing gaze.  
  
" Fine," Allanon quickly said and started walking away, " But we leave as soon as possible. Get your stuff.  
  
" The rest of the journey passed uneventfully, unless you count that time where Peter fell in the river. Or when Peter tripped over the log and sprained his ankle. Or when Peter was 'accidently' pushed into Allanon, being rewared with a hard stare and a few angry words. Soon, they entered the Valley of Rhenn, and caught their first glimpse of Arborlon. 


	4. Tales of the Land

Meanwhile in Callahorn.......................................................  
  
  
Dumbledore sighed and stood up from his desk. Almost three hundred years ago, the Elven and Dwarf armies had defeated Brona. Now he was back, bearing a new name, Voldemort.  
  
He was already collecting an army of Trolls and Gnomes. His trackers had reported seeing huge bands of Gnomes marching south. The Trolls were banding together, which was in itself weird since they were organized into independent tribes.  
  
There was also talk of seeing huge birds flying around, yet he knew they were not birds.  
  
Skull Bearers.  
  
Dumbledore knew it was only a matter of time before Voldemort decieded to take Callahorn. If they were beaten, the whole Southland was lost.   
  
Three weeks had passed since Allanon had come to visit. He had told Dumbledore of the impending danger, and had quickly left, saying he was going to Arborlon to find help from the Elves. He just hoped they would make it in time.  
  
Callahorn could not stand alone. His thoughts were intruppted by a sharp knock on the door.   
  
" Come in."  
  
One of his servants came in and gave a low bow, before straighting up and looking at him.   
  
" My Lord, the scouts have come back. There are more reports of Gnome parties up into the Wolfsktaag Mountains and the Upper Anar. Gimli has already sent some of his Dwarves up to hold them off. Judging by the way they are moving, they plan to take Culhaven, then the borderlands. King Gimli has also sent a representative to speak to you. Shall I send for him?"   
  
" Yes, thank you Mat."   
  
The young servant bowed again and walked out of the room. Almost immedently a young Dwarf came in. He looked like all dwarves do, short and stocky with big feet. He was dressed in the traditional manner of the dwarves, dark green tunic, pants, and cloak. He walked up to Dumbledore and gave a short bow, " My Lord," rising he said, " King Gimli has sent me to ask for help, sir. As you know the gnomes are coming south, and we want to stop them before they get to far."   
  
Dumbledore thought for a minute then added, " Yes, we want them stopped as soon as possible, before they can do too much damage. I will send you 3/4 of the border legion. 7,000 calvary, and 10,000 lances, plus 3,000 archers. The rest, I'm afraid must stay here to help protect my own people. I will also send my son, Balinor. That is, if I can find him. He's out scouting, yet should be back soon. I'll have the army ready to go by morning. In the meantime, come, let's eat, and talk over whats going on in the Skull Kingdom."  
  
The dwarf blanched, obviousally the Skull Kingdom was not the favorite subjuct of the dwarfs.   
  
Dumbledore saw this and laughed, " I didnt think so, oh well. Come, we will play a game of chess.  
  
" And he walked away humming to himself, the young dwarf close behind........................................................................  
  
  
  
  
  
............................At the same time, in the Skull Kingdom.......................  
  
  
  
Two young men walked down the halls of the fortress. They were both in their twenties, and, well, they wern't good looking. Tall, and lean, they were a rather frightening sight.   
  
One was named Lucious Malfoy. He was about 5' 9'' and had pale, blond hair.  
  
The other was called Severus Snape. He was about the same height as Lucious but he had dark, greasy, slimy, etc... hair.   
  
They both stopped walking when they got to a huge, wooden door. Lucious knocked twice and they heard a voice, a chilling, horrible voice, say " come in."   
  
They opened the door and walked into the room, to a big wooden table, behind which sat a man. They both bowed deeply, and muttered " My Lord."   
  
"Rise," Said the scary voice.  
  
They rose and looked at the man in the chair.   
  
Their master.  
  
He was tall, really tall, with black hair, and red eyes that reminded them of a snake. He looked at them, and they tried not to shudder under his cold glare.   
  
" I have called you forth for a very important task. A task so important, my whole conquest depends on it. Yet, I am doubting myself as to whether you two are the right choice. I need someone who is faithful to me. Who would never disobey me, and above all, is loyal. Tell me, why should I use you?"   
  
He sat back and looked at them with amusement in his eyes. The men knew what was coming, they would have to pass several ridiculus tests to prove their loyality to him. They sighed and did it anyway.  
  
" My Lord, my Master, we live to serve, and serve no other but you. Please do not doubt use, for we would never betray you, to even think so would mean death. Oh great, wonderful master, please let us prove ourselves to you."   
  
They finished and looked at Voldemort, who looked like he was ready to laugh. He loved making his servants say that. That and putting them through the horrible tests. He smiled a wicked grin, and the men knew what was coming. They grimaced.  
  
  
Instead, Voldemort went on talking, " What I need you two morons to do is very important. Hopefully, I do not have to repeat that again." At seeing their interested looks, he continued, " You know of the Druid Allanon."   
  
Both men scowled. Yes, the Druid. The wise, all knowing Druid. They knew of him, and if they ever had him within their cluthes they would........  
  
" He has figured out a way to destroy me, Im afraid. He has also found the person to destroy me. He must be stopped. As we speak he is journeying west to Arborlon with 4 young boys."   
  
Here he stopped and they thought they saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. But that wasnt right. His eyes never looked that way.  
  
Moments later it was gone, and they thought they had imagined it.   
  
" They are joureyning to King Elrond Elessedil, to seek his aid. They must be stopped. I want you to take a group of 40 men west. Seek out these men, and destroy them. Do that, and be honored beyond belief. Fail me, and, well you dont want to know do you. Since you WON'T fail me."   
  
They nodded their heads furiousally.  
  
" Good. Also, that stupid git Dumbledore has sent some of his armies east to help the dwarves. Find more gnomes and add the Trolls into the group that is already forming."   
  
He gave them one last look before saying, " that is all. Now go."  
  
The boys stood and hastily bowed. No torture. This might turn out all right after all.   
  
" Oh, before you go....." Voldemort started and pushed the boys into the 'examination room', where, minutes later, screams could be heard.  
  
  
  
............................. Once again, in Culhaven.............................  
  
  
" King Gimli, what are we to do. The gnome armies are quickly approaching and the reinforcements from Callahorn are yet to arrive. Oh what are we to do. Woe is me. Woe is me,"   
  
" Pull yourself together dwarf," King Gimli said to his officer. Gimli knew that the gnomes probably wouldnt make it out of the Wolfsktaag mountains alive. Only a trained dwarf could navigate the mountains. Besides there were things there that defied all reason. Such as shape shifters and things from other times.   
  
No. Barely any, if that many, Gnomes would make it out of the mountains alive, unless they had someone helping them.  
  
Someone who had gone through the range and lived. Someone who was a skilled hunter and tracker.   
  
Someone who was a dwarf.  
  
No, no. Dwarfs would not betray each other.  
  
Mabye its not a dwarf.   
  
How did it become and 'it'. Last time I checked they were still stuck in the mountain passes and no one is helping them.  
  
I better stop thinking about this before I become mad.   
  
He looked back to his junior officer.  
  
" Dont worry, Roe. Dumbledore will send help, and Allanon is helping too, though I have no idea how he is, but I assume he is doing everything he can to stop Voldemort. So, let's go back to camp, shall we."   
  
Roe nodded and followed his king back to where the dwarves were getting ready for war. 


	5. Arborlon

A/N: Heres another chapter. You will probably start seeing things from Robert Jordan since I am currently hooked on that series. Enjoy :)  
  
  
James and his friends looked down upon Arborlon in awe. It was a beautiful city, with beautiful gardens and buildings. Allanon led them forward. They were about 3 miles from the city, but since they were on a hill, they were able to see it clearly.   
  
If we are so close, why haven't we seen any Elves? James thought. He really wanted to see an elf. Even with all the traveling he did with Remus and Sirius, he had never seen and elf, or a gnome. A few dwarfs, but no trolls, not that he wanted to see them.   
  
They were following a narrow, yet well traveled path to the city. James rode up to Allanon. " Why haven't we seen any Elves?" Allanon sighed and said, " While the Dark Lord doesnt disrupt the lives of men, he has already started destroying the lives of the Elves and Dwarves, since they are his only big obstacle in taking over the Four-Lands." " Why couldnt men help. Are we that stupid," Sirius asked. " No, but they are not united and will only fight to protect themselves. They will not come to the aid of other races."  
  
" What about us," Peter asked, " We are coming to the aid of the Elves." " You do not know why you are here so I suggest you think before you speak."   
  
Peter shut up, and, grumbling, moved to the back of the line. So all the Elves must be in the city, James thought. They rode for another hour or so through the hills and forests surrounding the city. Just as the sun was setting, they made it into Arborlon. James, and everyone else except Allanon, gasped. Elves. All over the place were people with pointy ears, and sharp facial features. Most were just a little shorter than James.  
  
Allanon led them through the streets, where they recieved more than a few stares, up to the palace. There were Palace Guards at the entrance to the grounds, and building. They were dressed in woodsman garments, made to blend into the forest, and, James admitted, it looked like it would work very well.  
  
The palace was beautiful, all white on the outside, and three stories tall, James had never seen anything like it. They entered through massive oak doors and were led down a long, white hallway with pictures of Elven kings. They stopped outside of a pair of doors with ivy leaves carved into them. Allanon quickly knocked three times and waited. He didnt have to wait long. Almost immendently a " come in," was heard. Allanon and the four boys entered the room. The boys still looking around in awe. They had never seen anything so beautiful as the Elven city.   
  
" Ah. Allanon, long time no see," said a tall, handsome elf who was seated behind a table. " Well, why are you just standing there. Take a seat. Welcome to Arborlon," he said, smiling at the boys. They each sat down, and started staring some more, but this time at the elf behind the table.   
  
He was tall, by Elven standreds, and had long dark hair, which he had tied in a ponytail. He had tan skin, and looked like he had not been a king for long, or he was very active.  
  
" Welcome, friends, and Allanon," at a grunt from Allanon he said, " That was a joke. Geesh, you have no sense of humor. Uh, well Ill get on with it then, or you will since I have no clue why you have come. I am Elrond Elessedil." Allanon glared at him, then smiled. " Actually, we have come to ask of your assistence on a little quest of ours."   
  
" Oh really, and what do I have to give to this little quest of yours, or can you tell me what it is you seek first, so we dont have a repeat of last time." " I would request a private talk with you later, for now, I seek lodging and food, and a bath for these boys, they stink." Elrond started laughing at that, while Sirius looked mad. " Well, you would stink too if you had to ride for a week and a half with out a bath or proper food." " That would explain the horse smell," Elrond said.  
  
Sirius looked ready to scream at him, but just then they were interupted by a timid knock on the door. " Come in." A servant came in and bowed to Elrond and Allanon. Turning to Elrond he said, " My lord. The scouts have come back, with some terrible news Im afraid." " Send them in." The servant nodded and left.   
  
Moments later, a group of 5 young Elves entered the room. They seemed surprised to see other people there, and most looked at the boys with intrest. The leader of the group stepped forward and bowed to the king, " King Elrond, as you asked, we have traveled up into the Streleheim Plains and into Troll territory. There we observed a large gathering of Rock Trolls. It was not a tribal meeting, since they were all in armour and practicing their fighting. We went unnoticed and traveled east towards the Skull Kingdom, where we observed huge armies of Gnomes heading east, most likely to fight the dwarves. We also saw ten Skull Bearers on the way home, which proves that we most likely will be the next victim of the Warlock Lord."   
  
She finished and stood quietly while Elrond processed the information he had just been given. After a minute, in which the boys, even Sirius, were unexplainably quiet, Elrond spoke," you have done well. Go rest now. Thanks to all of you."  
  
Four of the scouts left the room. The last one was the leader. James thought she was the most beautiful person, ah....Elf, that he had ever seen. She had long, dark red hair that she had tied back in a braid, and the most amazing emrald green eyes. He looked at Sirius and Remus and found they were staring too. She just looked at them, and smirked. Elrond then stood up, walked over to her, and hugged her. " Welcome home, Lily. So tell me, how was your adventure.  
  
" She bowed again and said, " Good King Elrond, my..." " Would you stop being so formal child. Geesh your almost as bad as your cousin." She grinned at him and said, " Why shouldnt I be formal. You seem to have guests, which includes Allanon, so it must be an important meeting."  
  
" If you dont stop that, I'll make sure you dont go on the scouting trip next week." She paled and quickly nodded. Elrond turned around to find everyone staring at him. " This is my daughter, Lily." he said, more to the boys, since Allanon seemed to know her. They all muttered, "hi." She smiled.  
  
" Lily, Allanon and I have some, uh...private matters to discuss. Could you possibly take the boys to the Gardens of Life for a few hours, and mabye around the city?" She gave him a look that said, ' what if I dont want to', but said " ok. let's go." She motioned for the boys to follow her, and exited the room. All 3 boys quickly jumped up and followed her. Peter was a little slow. He didnt like the elven girl. Not one bit.   
  
*********************************************************  
  
The followed her through the streets of Arborlon, where most of the young elven males looked at them with envy and loathing, some even bowing. They gave Lily a wide path. James couldnt take it anymore. What could be so scary about a young elf girl. He walked faster untill he was next to her then asked, " Why are all the men backing away from you?" She just smiled. He fell back and talked with Sirius the rest of the way.  
  
The Gardens of Life were amazing. So many different kinds of flowers and trees in one place must be the work of magic. The most beautiful had to be the sacred Ellcrys.  
  
Lily told them the story of the Elven girl, Amberle, and how she had saved the kingdom by becoming the fabled tree. " You mean, that that tree, used to be an Elf?" Sirius asked. She nodded.   
  
" Soooo. Lily, why were you with the group of scouts that came in? You cant be one, can you?" " And why couldnt I?" " Well, um, not to be rude or anything, but, your a girl." " Oh. So you think that because I am a girl, I cant track, or hunt, or kill?" She said the last bit, while fingering one of the knives strapped to her waist and staring at him.  
  
" Ah...no...its just that, well, normally girls dont do that kind of thing." " Maybe where your from. But Elves are different from Men." Thus said, she walked away.  
  
" Do you think I made her mad?" James asked. " No, she just loves you now." " Sirius shut up. Your not helping," Remus said. " Did you see those daggers? And that sword. Wow. She can probably fight better then any of us." James glared at him. He was the best fighter in ShadyVale.  
  
" I bet I can beat her." " Sure James." " Im serious Sirius, and no I know I am not you. Lets find her and I'll challange her."  
  
The boys set off in search of the Lily. They found her in the front lawn of the palace, practicing her archery skills with another elf. When they walked up, she glared at them, but her companion walked over and introduced himself. " Hello there. I am Legolas. Lilys cousin. And you are..." " James Potter." " Sirius Black." "Remus Lupin." "Peter Pettigrew."  
  
" Don't trust them Legolas. They are Men who do not think that women should be treated as equals," Lily said, after they had finished introducing themselves. " We never said that," Remus said. " But you implied it," she added.  
  
" Yeah, um.. thats why were here. Lily, I want to challange you to a knife throwing contest." " You, think you can beat me?" She said, and fell to the ground laughing hysterically.  
  
" What," James asked. Legolas decided to step in. " I wouldn't challange her if I was you, James. Dont be fooled by apperances. Lily here, is the best Tracker alive, champion swordsman..er. woman, and best knife thrower in the Four-Lands. Second in archery only to me." he said proudly.   
  
" Shut up Legolas," she said, and glared at him, causing him to give her a cheeky smile. She continued, " You want a contest. Your on."   
  
She glared at James. " See that tree," he nodded," Good. Now do you see the bullseye on the tree. Good. Do you see the water droplets coming off that branch. Very good. Ok. We throw when the next drop leaves the leaf. Whosoever gets closest to the mark, wins."  
  
James hesitated. He had never done anything like this before. But, he couldnt back down in front of Sirius. He nodded.   
  
" Good, ready, next drop." He studied the leaf. The droplet was just about to drop....soon.....almost....NOW.   
  
He threw his knife, but her's had already left. His knife was buried in the tree about 3 inches from the dot. Lily's was buried right in the center of the dot, and was wet, for she had hit the water droplet as it came down.   
  
She smiled at him and said, " Need another demonstration?" He shook his head. Dang, she was good. He had to admit it. She was really good.   
Just then a servant appeared before them. " Miss Lily," "Dont call me that." " Ok. Lily. King Elrond requests your presence, and the young sir's, in a meeting concerning....."  
  
But whatever he was about to say was cut off as Allanon strolled across the grounds, and, noticing them, walked over. " Come, you are wanted in the High Chamber. You too Legolas."   
  
The two young Elves picked up their weapons, and followed Allanon, with the boys a few steps behind.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. I tried doing the paragraph thing, but my computer messed the last chapters up, when i did it, so hopefully it worked. Thanks to all who reviewed. If anyone wants a ff read, I will read it. I get bored from homework and need some good stories. So just email me the link, and Ill read um. K. Again. Thanks to all who review. I will keep writing, even if I dont get any reviews, but they make me write faster (wink, wink) Ok. I have half of the next part written up, so back to writing. Enjoy. R/R 


	6. Council of Elrond

A/N: Disclamier in previous chappies. None is mine yadda, yadda, yadda. Blahblahblah. You know the drill. Ok. More A/N on bottom. Heres the next chappie .Enjoy. And review. Please.   
  
  
  
  
They entered the High Chamber a few moments later, to find Elrond, and a half dozen other Elves seated around the table. There were 4 chairs at the end of the table, obviousally for the boys, and one on either side of Elrond.  
  
Allanon took the seat to his left, while Lily took the one to his right. Legolas sat down beside Lily. King Elrond stood up and prepared to address the assembly.   
  
" I have called all of you here today for an emergency meeting. Allanon.." Allanon stood up and looked at each of the people seated around the table.   
  
" Thank you King Elrond. As you all know, Lord Voldemort is rising in the north. His armies are assembling, and preparing to march against the Dwarves. While he is gaining power he is corrupting the land.  
In the north, the land is deserted and barren. Forests are stripped of life, and trees' are left to rot. From much study in Paranor, I have found something that could defeat Voldemort, and heal the land.   
The Sword of Shannara, is inaffective, unless weilded by the right person. Therefore, we should turn to other magics.  
There is an elfstone that can destroy dark creatures and replenish the earth. It is the Jade Elfstone. Only problem is, that it is hidden in an old fortress, on an island, across the Blue Divide."  
  
" Pardon me, Allanon. But, how are we going to get across the Blue Divide. You know as well as I that no ship can cross those waters. Even if we do get across, how are we to find the stone? It could be anywhere, and it would take weeks, maybe months, to search the whole island. Wouldnt a more logical step be to send reinforcements to the Dwarves, and destroy the Dark Lord, once and for all. Raise a huge army, and fight?" Lily finished, looking at Allanon, waiting for an answer.  
  
Allanon looked at her with...James had never seen him look at someone like that....like he was considering what they said, like he wasnt sure about something. He sighed.  
  
" We could, and will do what you suggest Lily. But, this time Voldemort is stronger, and more dangerous. Even if you send all of the Elves to help the Dwarves, along with every Man available, you will still fail. You need a weapon, a magic weapon, to help destroy him."  
  
He finished and looked around at everyone, when he looked at Lily, she nodded. She understood. Always knew that girl was smart. She will be perfect. Elrond stood up and looked at each of the Elves in turn.   
  
" So, Allanon. How do you propose to get the Jade Elfstone. Even if you get across the Blue Divide, which in itself is unlikely, how would you find it. If it is like the other Elfstones, they are small, not to mention there are three of them. How would you be able to find all three? It is unlikely they are hidden in the same place. The fortess is probably enchanted too. Like my daughter said. It would take too long to find them, and by then it might be too late."  
  
Allanon looked at the boys then said. " That is why we are taking these boys..."   
  
Before he could finish Lily jumped up and started talking, " Allanon, NO. You must be crazy. Those.... boys are the most pompus, arrogent, annoying people I have ever met."  
  
" So glad she thinks so highly of us," Sirius said, causing many to laugh. Lily just scowled.   
  
" They wouldn't last a minute in the wilderness, at least not here. They probably have very little experience with weapons, and..."   
  
She was cut of as James spoke up, " Little experience. I'll have you know, I was the best knife thrower in the Southland, and Sirius is the best archer."   
  
" Little good it did you against me, hum..."   
  
" Why you little...."   
  
" Little what. Remember how good my throw was. Well think of your throat as the little black dot. Wanna keep insulting me, go ahead, but it may be the last thing you do."   
  
James sat back down, since he didnt want to die, today anyway. " I thought so," Lily said and sat down.   
  
" Um... yes. As I was saying. The problem with transportation can be solved by having some Wing Riders, Lily, your friends with them, pick us up and drop us off on the island. As to finding the stones. The fortress will destroy anything foreign. Therefor you must be one with it. Which brings in young James,( James did a loud, growl, while Lily smiled at the word )."  
  
"Really Allanon. No offense taken or anything. But you have lost it this time. This, boy, is a fool. A big headed, no talented..."   
  
" Hey, I thought you stopped insulting me, or should I start on you?"   
  
" ..idiot who would never be able to make it out of there alive, or much less to it..."  
  
" And you are a pushy, over confident Elf who likes to show off and.... "   
  
" Show off. SHOW OFF. If I remember correctly, it was you who asked for that competition. Not ME. I am not pushy, or over confident. I know my limits, which is more then can be said for you. Do you have something against Elves. Choose wisely. Remember, you are in a room full of them, and also a city."   
  
" WOULD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP." Sirius screamed. " James, shes right, you challanged her, Lily. hes right, I dont know how but he is. Now, would you two shut up so we can finish this. Geesh, you act like two year olds."   
  
Sirius sat back in his seat glaring at both of them, while everyone else's eyes were on Sirius. James and Lily sat back down, though not without the evil glare at each other.   
  
" Well, now that thats settled, lets continue shall we. James has a form of Elven magic.Which would mean that he is partially Elven."  
  
" And you dont like Elves, do you Jamie," Lily asked. " Hey. I never said that. You did. Wow. Cool. Im part Elf. AND DONT CALL ME JAMIE."  
  
" So, you like Elves now."  
  
" I never said I didnt."  
  
" But you were implying it."  
  
" If I was I didnt mean to."  
  
" Really."  
  
"Really."  
  
" So you dont hate me."   
  
" No, whatever gave you that idea."  
  
" Well, since I won you've be kinda...well..mean." " Im sorry, I didnt realize it, but I dont like to lose."   
  
" So you two are friends now. Dang, your confusing," Remus said.  
  
" Yeah. I kinda liked the fighting. More violent, even though Lily would have creamed him," Peter added.   
  
" Sooooo. James my boy. Are you and lovely Elf Lily going to go out now. Since your such good friends and all," none other than Sirius said.   
  
" WHAT."   
  
" Yeah, well you were talking about how hot she was when she came in with the patrol."   
  
By this time James was blushing a deep shade of red, and Lily looked about ready to slap him. All the other Elves and Allanon were looking at them with amusement.   
  
" Sirius shut up." James mumbled.  
  
Legolas decieded it was time to intervine. " Lily, werent you also saying that some hot jerks came to Arborlon with Allanon." At this Lily blushed.   
  
" Shut it Legolas" she growled, which silenced him immendiently.  
  
Her hand was straying to her knives, and he knew what she could do with them. Allanon decieded it was time for this to end.   
  
" Perhaps the younger ones could leave so we could have a decent meeting," he said before shooing the four boys, Lily, and Legolas out of the High Chamber.  
  
" Well thats just great. Look what you idiots did now. Kicked out of a meeting. Legolas, take my knives, I might be tempted to throw one soon."  
  
Legolas tried to take her weapons, but was rewarded with having his hands pushed away.   
  
" I was kidding."   
  
Legolas just shrugged and turned to the boys. " Sooo. what do you guys want to do now?"   
  
They looked at each other, then shrugged.   
  
" How 'bout we go horseback riding through the woods." Legolas suggested.   
  
They nodded, and Lily led them to the stables. James immediently went to the best looking horse there. He...er..she, was pure white but had a streak of bluish hair in the shape of a lightning bolt, in the middle of her forehead.   
  
" I get this one," James shouted.  
  
" Oh no you dont, Potter. Lightning is mine."  
  
James turned around and saw Lily standing behind him.  
  
" This is your horse?" She nodded and casually pushed him out of the way so she could take her horse out of the stall.  
  
James looked around to see Legolas standing behind him with another horse. " Do I get this one?"   
  
"Nope, this ones mine," Legolas said, while brushing his horse, which was a brownish color, and looked like the 2nd best horse there.  
  
" So, which one is mine?" James asked, when he saw all the other guys already had a horse.   
  
Lily walked up holding the reins of a gray horse. She placed the reins in his hand and said," Here, you can have Gand. He is just like you. Stubborn as a mule." She then walked away.   
  
James looked for a saddle. " Hey, wheres the saddles" " Elves ride bareback James," Legolas explained.   
  
" But of course, we could find some for the Men."  
  
" Shut it Lily."  
  
" Suit yourself." She said, swinging onto Lightnings back.  
  
" Let's go."  
  
They all followed her out of the stables, and turned onto a dirt path, that led out of Arborlon. James, Sirius, and Peter were having problems staying on their horses. Remus was doing ok, since he normally rode bareback anyway. Lily noticed this.  
  
" At least one of you has some riding skills." She smiled at Remus, which he returned, then speed up. The boys were forced to follow her through the twisting, turning paths. Several times they almost hit a tree, and would have if their horses hadnt come to the rescue.  
  
After about 30 mins of riding, Lily stopped them in a clearing. It was small, but beaufital. It contained every kind of flower imaginable, and had 4 logs formed in the shape of a square in the middle around a fire pit.   
  
" Where are we," Peter asked. " And why have we gone so far from the village. Allanon could call for us at any time...."   
  
" James, I did not make you follow me. You could have turned back anytime. In fact, I wish you had, since you are probably not going to keep quiet."   
  
" Quiet, quiet for what, may I ask. We are in the middle of nowhere."   
  
" And soon to be farther. This is my rest stop. We will rest here for an hour or so, then we will go north."   
  
"North. Why. Why did you bring us here. And what is this WE crap. What if WE dont want to go."   
  
" No one is forcing you to go James. But I need Legolas, so you will either have to stay here until I get back, or find your own way back to Arborlon."  
  
" Where are you going?"   
  
" Havent you noticed that for the past 30 minutes or so, I was chasing someone."   
  
They shook their heads.   
  
" I was chasing a gnome. Perhaps if I caught it, we could learn more of Voldemorts plans. He got away. But Im going to find him...."   
  
" Whats this about Gnomes."   
  
Everybody jumped about a foot when they heard the strange voice from behind them. James turned around to see a tall brunnette, with dark brown eyes, step out from behind a tree. She was wearing the strangest clothing he had ever seen. She was wearing very colorful clothing with a lot of scarves and jewerly. He was surprised he hadnt heard her coming.   
  
" Bella," Lily screamed and hugged the girl, who hugged her back.  
  
" I havent seen you in a few months."   
  
" Of course not, your always on those Tracker things, and we move a lot. What are you doing here anyway."   
  
" I should ask the same of you." The stranger then noticed that there were other people there besides her and Lily.   
  
" Hey Legolas."   
  
" Hi Bella."  
  
" Soooo. who are these handsome young men," she asked Lily, while staring at Sirius.   
  
" You dont want to know."   
  
" Really, why?"   
  
" She is just mad at us. Hello. My name is James Potter, these are my friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter...Wait where is Peter?" Peter had disappeared.   
  
" Hi, Im Arabella, Bella to you, Figg. Im a Rover."   
  
" Bella, you have to explain to these wool heads what a Rover is. They hadn't seen an Elf before they came to Arborlon with Allanon."   
  
" Oh. Allanons here. Oh. Can we go tease him. Please. He is sooooo much fun."   
  
" The boys looked at her as if she had grown an extra head. Allanon, fun, somehow the two words seemed as if they shouldnt be used in the same sentance. Legolas lit a fire, and everyone was happy talking, Sirius was happy staring at Arabella. Lily and Bella had found some berries and everyone was enjoying their snack.   
  
James was talking to Remus when he noticed something strange. Lily and Bella wern't talking like everyone else. They had gotten really close, and were whispering.   
  
He could only catch some of what they were saying.   
  
"....do it...."   
  
"No...he doing?"  
  
" Fine...hurry."   
  
Lily then got up and walked out of the clearing. Everyone looked at Arabella.   
  
" Um... dont worry. She's just going to get some... uh.... more berries..thats it."   
  
" Bella, your a horrible liar."  
  
" Legolas," she said, and gave him a look that said ' not now, this is important.'   
  
The boys looked at her for a little while, then gave up. Oh well. Girls were weird. Especially those two. Fifteen minutes had passed and Lily hadnt come back yet.  
  
" Maybe we should go look for her."   
  
" Dont worry, Lily will be fine."   
  
Just then they heard a scream.   
  
Arabella jumped up shouting " YES, YES," and laughing hysterically.   
  
James looked at Remus, who looked at Legolas, who looked at Sirius, who was still staring at Arabella. What the heck was that about? James thought.   
  
Just then Lily came walking into the clearing, with a little, yellow, per....thing. She had tied it up and was pulling it along the ground, humming happily as she let it run over rocks and hit trees.  
  
Legolas and Bella were smiling and laughing at Lilys easy manner, while the boys looked at her, no at the thing she was dragging, with curiousity. What was it. Is this the Gnome that she was chasing?   
  
" I got him. I got the little spy, and now he's gonna pay. That is, after I find out some valueable information," she said with a mischevious glint in her eyes. The Gnome gulped and started begging for his life.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Skull Kingdom......  
" Dang, that stupid Elf caught another of my spies. With her around, I'll never get to those boys, or Allanon. She must be destroyed. "   
  
Grima, get 'tunia. Ive got a mission for her."  
  
A young lady was ushered into the chamber. She was tall, and bony, with a horse like face, and thin, brown hair.   
  
She bowed, and said, " My Lord. What do you request of me?"   
  
" I need you to destroy Lily Elessedil, and maybe even that stupid Rover girl she hangs out with."   
  
" With pleasure my Lord."   
  
" Good, dismissed." She bowed again, and walked out of the chamber.....  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry I havent posted in awhile. Ive been so busy this month. Rehersal, school, etc... Its 4 days before Christmas and I havent gone shopping yet. But on a happier note, I got a 'B' on my grammer test. Im soooo HAPPY. I gotta B. YAY. Hopefully I can update more over the break, but probably not in January, since Im going to have exams soon. Yuck. And my brother got me in trouble, seriousally. Im completely innocent, so now i have internet limits. Little sh!thead. How i hate him. Ok. Well.... Enjoy..... R/R... Please... 


	7. A Path Chosen

A/N: Here we be. Another chappie. Exams are horrid things. Just plain evil. I dunno how long it will be till I update again. Writers block. Some insults and other things are going to be popping up from The Wheel of Time series. since Im almost done reading them, and have been for a good 3 months. Enjoy....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In King Elronds Chamber.....  
  
  
" Very good, Lily. What did the Gnome have to say?"  
  
After Lily had caught the spy, she, Bella, and Legolas had questioned it about the coming war, Voldemort, etc... An hour or so later, they had arrived in Arborlon, and headed straight to the palace, where they were summoned to King Elronds chamber, and had presented the Gnome to the King.   
  
" It is as we feared. Voldemort is gaining strength, and supporters. All the Gnome tribes are joining him, along with several bands of Trolls. They plan an attack on Culhaven. Then, once the Dwarves are defeated, they will head towards us," Lily finished, looking slighty frightened.  
  
" No, no, no.... We would never attack a kingdom so great as yours, Oh gracious, wonderful, Kingy." The little Gnome squeaked.  
  
" Shut it you." Arabella said, while giving the little creature a hard kick in the ribs.   
  
* Thump*.  
  
The Gnome fell to the floor.  
  
" Bella!!" Everyone said.  
  
" Opps."   
  
" What of Dumbledore, father. He will send reinforcements to the Dwarves, until we can arrive with help."   
  
" I fear that if we try to save the dwarves we will only hurt ourselves."  
  
At this time Allanon spoke up, which scared the boys since they hadnt known he was in the room.   
  
" Everyone knows that the Elven nation is the strongest in the Four-Lands. So why would he attack Culhaven first? He wants the Elves to send reinforcements to the Dwarves. He is only sending about a quarter of his army to attack them. Once the Elven soliders are gone, he will attack Arborlon."  
  
Everyone sat quietly letting the new information sink in.  
  
" We should send out spies. Wing Riders** ( a/n:look below to see what they are if you dont know ) , to see how large the army is. Maybe we can help the dwarves, and protect Arborlon," Lily suggested.  
  
" We could, but.." Elrond began, but was interupted by a tall, skinny girl coming into the room.   
  
James and the boys stared at her. She wasnt an Elf! The only humans they had seen here, were themselves. How could a Man just walk into an Elven Kings chamber?   
  
" Daddy, I have a bone to pick with you. How come Lily gets to go out on all those trips. Why cant I go. Its not fair," the girl said.   
  
'Daddy, DADDY. Did she just call King Elrond Daddy?? But, she wasnt an Elf. Ahh.' James was confused.   
  
" Im not answering that, since you know the answer already, Petunia."   
  
'Petunia. She was a tall, skinny girl, with a long neck, horsey face, and limp, brown hair. She definitly was not the prettiest thing James had ever seen.Far from it. Lily was the most gorgeous. Where did that come from??? We do not think about HER that way.'  
  
While James was having fights with his mind, Elrond and Petunia were argueing.   
  
" Lily is too young to leave the Palace alone. You should send me instead."  
  
" You know that Lily is old enough, and quite capable to take care of herself. And you dont even know where, or if, Im sending her anywhere," Elrond finished.  
  
" Lily, who is she?" Sirius asked.   
  
" My sister."  
  
" But shes not an Elf."   
  
" She's adopted you wool head."   
  
" Gee thanks for the compliment."  
  
"You very welcome."   
  
" I was being sarcastic."   
  
" I know."   
  
" But then why.." Sirius scratched his head apparently deep in thought." I give. Women are complicated."   
  
Lily and Arabella just smiled. Petunia, noticing the other occupants of the room, looked over Lily and Arabella with barely a glance, her gaze stopping on Sirius and James.   
  
" Daddy, you didnt tell me we had company. Why, if I knew, I would have had some drinks brought up," she said, while walking over to the boys and grabbing James hand.  
  
Lily and Arabella looked like they were trying to contain laughs, while Remus was laughing openly and Sirius was looking at Petunia with disgust.   
  
James politely extracted his hand and gave Petunia a small smile. 'Dang, ahhhhh, now im going to have to wash my hand. Dont want to risk infection,' he thought.  
  
" Ok then, now that that's settled. Arabella can you please escort this Gnome to the dungeons beneathe the soilders rooms."  
  
" With pleasure, come on you."   
  
Arabella got up, grabbed the Gnome roughly by the scruff of his neck and dragged him towards the door. The whole time with him screaming.   
  
" Mercy please. I swear. I mean no harm. Please. Dont leave me with... HER. AHHHHH. Help. Oh help me. Help. Please. Ahhh."   
  
His screams dying away as he was dragged farther down the corridor, mixing with Arabella insane laugh.  
  
" Sometime, I think that girls as nuts are you, Lily," Legolas said, looking at the door.  
  
" Not quite, but close."   
  
" Lily, I need you to take a message to the Wing Riders. We will need their help if we are to succeed."   
  
She nodded and left the room.   
  
" Well, the rest of you can relax and enjoy yourselves. I'll send messangers out to Dumbledore and Gimli tomorrow. Please join me in the dining room, then I will find rooms for you to sleep in."  
  
With that said, everyone left the room and headed towards the food, excluding Petunia, who said she needed her beauty sleep, and we all know that is exactly what she needs.   
  
  
  
A/N: Once again. I need little conflicts. Hahaha. Oks. Just a few words here. ROBERT JORDANS THE WHEEL OF TIME SERIES IS ONE OF THE BEST FANTASY SERIES I HAVE EVER READ. Oks. Now that thats said I got one more thing to say... REVIEW..... Please. I beg of thee.   
  
** Wing Riders are Elves that ride really big birds called Rocs. They live in a town on the coast and are not controlled by the land elves rules, etc....  
  
REVIEW. PLEASE. pLEASE. PLEASE.... :) 


	8. Arabella, Lily, Sirius, and a Rubber Duc...

A/N : Read a/n on bottom. Here's nother chappie. We got 9 inches of snow. Isnt that soooo cool. We havent had 2 inches the last 3 years combined. Ok. Ill shut up now. Enjoy :)   
  
  
Arabella and the Gnome:   
  
" Please please please. Listen to me. I will be good. I swears. I will be good. PLEASE."   
  
" Shut it you. Ahhh. You Gnomes are sooo annoying."  
  
Ever since Arabella had left with the Gnome, he had done nothing but plead for his life. Arabella was getting really annoyed.   
  
" I swears I will tells you everything. I will. I will. Please. Just dont hurt me. I promise. Oh please. Please, dont hurt m.."   
  
He was silenced as she grabbed an apple from a servants tray and stuffed it in its mouth.  
  
" Hopefully that will keep you quite for awhile."  
  
She looked at him and smiled, a truely evil and wicked smile, " who knows. If you dont behave you might end up as someones dinner. Oh the Elves wont eat you of course. But Im sure the Rocs would be more than willing, or maybe we will just set you out in the swamp so the gaters can getcha. You'd like that, wouldnt you?"  
  
He shook his head furiousally while whimpering.  
  
" I thought not. So keep quite and behave like a good little Gnomey."  
  
  
After a half hour walk through the streets of Arborlon, trailing the thing, Arabella arrived at the soilders barracks. Upon seeing her with the Gnome the guards chuckled and quickly let her in. She had a reputation almost as bad as Lily's.   
  
She dragged the Gnome through the halls towards the dungeons, literally dragged since the Gnome had fainted when they entered.  
  
As she stepped into the next hallway, she spotted Narishma, the Rover ambassador to the King. He was tall with short, messy dark red hair, and startling deep blue eyes. He wore the same bright clothing she sported.   
  
He fell in beside her and stared at her prisioner. " So, did you or Lily catch that? He doesnt look in that bad of a condition, so I think it is safe to assume it was Lily, am I correct?"   
  
" Yup, if I did he wouldnt be in one piece, or even two come to think of it. He's a spy, and he's given us some very useful information."   
  
Narishma just laughed.  
  
" So what are you doing here, the last I heard you were on your way to March Brume."   
  
March Brume was a city, town really, deep in the forests of the west. It was full of cut throats, thieves, murderers, etc.. Oh. and of course Rovers. No one else would survive there long.   
  
" I was, but then I heard of Allanons visit with four strange boys.."   
  
" Strange is a good word. Hot too," Arabella put in.  
  
" Yes, well I cant say I've seen them yet, or that that is what I will think. Hopefully not the second part anyway. Anywho, Flynn brought word that I was to stay and speak with Allanon about Voldemort and the coming war."  
  
At the mention of Voldemorts name, the little Gnome gave a squeak and started trying to get away.   
  
" No, no, no. Dont make me go back to Him. Kill us. Please. just kill us. Noooo. Do not make us do i...."   
  
Whatever he was going to say was cut short as Arabella hit him on the head with the butt of her knife.   
  
" Bloody idiot. Doesnt know when to keep his mouth shut."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Lily:  
  
  
Lily hurried from the castle to the stables, where she took out Lightening and sped towards the clearing. She had heard rumors that Wing Riders had been in the city that afternoon, and she hoped to catch them before they left.  
  
After 10 mintues of hard riding, she entered the clearing to see two massive birds with Elves on their backs.   
  
" Wait." She screamed as she raced towards them.   
  
The birds stopped moving and turned around to her direction. The Elves climbed off their backs and waited.   
  
The Wing Riders were shorter than the average Elves, wore different clothes, and followed their own rules. They rode huge coastal birds, called Rocs, which frightened most of the land elves very very much.   
  
Lily jumped down from her saddle and faced the two Elves. She didnt know the first one, but the second was her friend Flynn, who always took her flying with him.  
  
" Flynn, daddy, I mean King Elrond would like to talk with you and your friend."  
  
" We must take a message back to Elder Dashiva." the other Elf said.  
  
" One of us must go."  
  
" You go Kavan, I'll see what Elrond wants," Flynn said.   
  
The Wing Riders did not recongize Elrond as their King. That said, Kavan mounted his Roc and flew away.  
  
" Lily, what does Elrond want. I really need to go back. And Sapphire cant stay here for long."   
  
" I know, and I dont know what he wants. Something he cooked up with the Council and Allanon, so you know its important. Just come on."   
  
  
*****  
  
  
" Rubber ducky, your the one. You make bathtime loads of fun. Owww. You bit me."  
  
Sirius was in his room taking a bath with his favorite possession. A rubber ducky named Binky. Elrond had the servants bring in a bathtub and loads of hot water, since the boys still hadn't had a bath. Each of them had their own room. Even Peter, who conviently turned up at dinner.   
  
" Quack Quack. Sirius your my Besst friend."  
  
" Awww. Binky you love me dont you."  
  
" Quack quack. Of course. Everyone loves Sirius. Quack Quack."   
  
" Haha. I knew that. Tell me something I dont know Binky."   
  
" Your nose is big."   
  
" WHAT, no it isnt."   
  
* Binky bites his nose*   
  
" Now it is."   
  
" Ahhh Binky what did you do that for. Im going to kill you."  
  
" Awww. Sirius you wouldnt hurt your bestest friend in the world, your buddy from day two would you?"  
  
" Poor Binky. Of course I wouldnt. Sirius loves Binky."   
  
" I hate to break up a beautiful Sirius and Binky moment,"   
  
Sirius quickly shoved Binky under the water at the first sound of the mysterious strangers voice,   
  
" But your completely biased and horrible advice is needed."  
  
" James, how many times do I have to tell you. Binky and I want our privacy."  
  
" And that just didnt sound right."  
  
Sirius gave him a confused look then started laughing hysterically.   
  
" I see your point. It didnt, did it."   
  
Sirius let Binky come up on the surface of the water, and continued playing with him, while humming a weird and pointless tune.  
  
" So... what problem can the Great Siriusinni solve for his bestest buddy James."  
  
" Quack Quaack, Sirius I thought I was your bestest buddy."   
  
" You are Binky, but no need to let James know that."  
  
" HELLO. Im right here."  
  
" So you are."   
  
" Sirius be serious for once."   
  
" Im always Sirius. Who else do you think I would be?"  
  
" AHHHH. You are soooo... infuriating."  
  
" Poor Jamie. Must have hurt his head using big words like that. Hurry James. Lie down before you cause some serious damage."  
  
James stared at Sirius like he had gone insane, which might be a good possibility at this moment.   
  
" Whatever. Siri I need help." Sirius started playing with Binky again.   
  
" Help, what kind of help. It doesnt have anything to do with a red haired Elf does it.."  
  
At James sheepish look, he said," Humm. I thought so. Sooo. When are you going to ask her out. Its obvious you like her. But of course you probably ruined all chances by challanging her this afternoon."   
  
" And what about you. When Arabella's in the same room as you, you wont stop staring at her, and drooling I might add."  
  
" I NEVER drooled."   
  
" Sure."   
  
" James Harold Potter."   
  
" Yesss.."   
  
" Ok. No more. Now, tell old Siripoo whats bothering you."  
  
" Sirius."   
  
" Hum.."   
  
" What have you been drinking?"   
  
" I had some of that Rover stuff last night. Whats it called, oosquai. Good stuff mate."  
  
" Oks. Maybe, I'll come back later. Like when your not drunk."   
  
" Whatever... Rubber ducky, your the one...."   
  
James quickly exited Sirius room, wondering whether his best friend, partner in crime, lifelong buddy, was sane.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok. I was bored, so heres another chappie. Some notes:  
  
* Narishma and Dashiva are Asha'man from Robert Jordans Wheel of Time Series.   
  
* Oosquai is an Aiel drink from the Wheel of Time series  
  
* Most of my insults are going to come from Robert Jordan too, mabye even some of the plot.   
  
  
Enjoy. Also im going to try fixing the first couple of chapters so that they are in paragraphs, but ff.net is not letting me on a lot and AOL is being stupid so i dont know when it will be fixed.   
  
Thanks for Reading. Oh and one last thingy. REVIEW. thanks :) 


	9. Confrontations

A/N: Another chappie. YAY. Other A/N on bottom with notes on borrowed stuff, which is pretty much everything since thats what this story is, but, I dont wanna be sued, so yeah. oks. We got over 2 feet of snow. YAY. I had a 3 day weekend, but I got tuesday off too now. I had this ready on Friday but it wouldnt let me update. Enjoy R/R. c yas  
~ Confrontations ~  
The next morning was quite hectic, as Allanon and Lily had met during the night and made the plans for their journey.   
  
James was slightly mad at Allanon and Lily for not including him, or anyone else for that matter, but he realized that the Elf Tracker probably had more knowledge of the Westland then he did, or anyone else for that matter, except maybe Rovers.  
  
As it turned out, even though Allanon wanted to leave quickly, they wouldn't be able to get all the necessary supplies for a few days, so they would leave 5 days from now.   
  
The plan was quite simple really. Ride their horses south towards the town of Kern, until they got to the Mermidon River, when they would hire or buy a boat to take them perhaps 50 miles or so towards the mountains surrounding the Wilderun, where Grimpen Ward was.  
  
There they were to contact, actually Allanon would do it all, a Wise Woman named Cadsuane who might be able to help them find out more about the Jade Elfstones. From there they would meet the Wing Riders and visit Wing Hove, the Wing Rider's home, before heading out to Moria. Simple right? Well, not exactly......  
On the second day in Arborlon, five strange men rode into the city, headed towards the palace.  
  
They looked quite ordinary and harmless, and he wouldnt have been so jumpy, if it wasnt for the fact that Lily kept staring at them and following from a distance.  
  
Since Lily was his "guide" around the city he was forced to follow her.   
  
The five men rode into the Palace stables with Lily following them. She went over to them and started questioning them. Only one of the men would speak, and he spoke in a lazy drawl that was silky and disgusting all at once.   
  
What startled James was that he already seemed to know who Lily was, yet she didnt look like she knew him.   
  
" Why yes, Lily Elessedil. What a pleasure to make your aquataince. We have some business with your father, King Elrond."  
  
" What kind of 'business.'"  
  
" Nothing to worry your pretty little head about."  
  
" If it is my fathers business, then its my business, and most likely the whole Elven nation. You are not getting in to see the King unless you tell me why you are here and what you want."   
  
He just glared at her.   
  
She glared back.  
  
' Why isnt he worried. He should be worried, she's stroking one of those knives. I'd be worried,' James thought.   
  
The man just nodded and mumbled under his breath. He motioned one of the men at his side forward and took a scroll of parchment from him, and read.  
  
" I, Dumbledore, King of Callahorn, ask to attend a private counsel with King Elrond, and since I cannot be there in person I send a few representatives to represent the three great cities. Thus said, please allow my men a word and... I'll be going now. Ta-ta."   
  
" I always thought that man was off his rocker," Lily mumbled. " May I see that please."  
  
" NO," the cloaked man said and hurridly stuffed the scroll into his cloak.   
  
" You will not get an audience with the King if you do not let me see that parchment. NOW."  
  
" I read it exactly. Think what you want. Dumbledore needs a word and Im the one who was told to represent him, disobey me and feel the wrath of Men."   
  
Lily looked at him a moment before she started laughing hysterically, almost falling to the ground before James caught her.  
  
James looked at the mysterious stranger.' Trying to gain an audience with the King of the Elves and he just insulted their Kings daughter and best tracker, and the mentioned Elf was about to crack a rib from laughing so hard. What was the world coming to?'   
  
Lily finally gained enough control over herself to stand up and glare at the man, her mirth immedently gone.   
  
" Just who do you think you are insulting me. I'll have you know that even your almighty Dumbledore does not insult me and get away with it. Not even my father, and James here is overdue for a good prank"  
  
James gulped. He did NOT like the sound of THAT.   
  
" The only person who has ever done so and lived to tell the tale is Allanon, but only because I think he's funny."  
  
At the mention of Allanon's name, all the men visible stiffened, and the lead one scowled under his breath.  
  
' He must not know how good Elf ears are,' James thought, ' else he wouldnt be doing that, since both him and Lily could hear every word he said.'  
  
" Do you have something you would like to say to us, Man. You forget, Elf hearing is excellent, I can hear every word you say."   
  
" Damn," he said silently.   
  
" I thought so, now you will let me see that paper or... or I just might have some new objects to practice my archery at. Legolas says I need moving targets now. Tell me, Man, just how fast can you run?"  
  
The man looked at her like she had sprouted an extra head or something.   
  
" You think... Allanon... is 'Funny.'"   
  
" Oh yes, so much fun to poke fun at that one. He's got some pretty good jokes you know. Like this one. It's really funny. Ok. What did the chicken say when it saw a herd of Elephants cross the road?"   
  
The men looked at each other and James with blank looks.  
  
" Give up. I thought so, you men arn't that smart are you, no offense James. Oks. Well the answer is... 'Look, a herd of Elephants crossing the road.'"   
  
Once again she fell into a fit of hysterical laughter. The men just stared at her and at each other.   
  
" Whats an Elephant," James heard more than one ask.  
  
He didnt know either.   
  
' Oh man. I think she's actually gone now. Lilys crazy. Great. Why do I have to be with the Kings daughter when she goes insane.'   
  
While Lily was occupied, the men started to slink away, probably trying to find an easier way into the palace.  
  
" Stop right there."  
  
The men turned around to see Arabella and another Rover man striding into the stable entrance, and behind came Legolas and another young Elf. Now the men were outnumbered.   
  
" Lily, dear, what did James do this time, it must have been funny otherwise you wouldnt be so worked up," Arabella said while coming over and helping Lily up.  
  
" Actually, she just told a joke that no one understands but her."  
  
" Really. Lily, tell me. I wanna hear. Please. Im smarter than James or those men, I'll understand."   
  
James didnt doubt that. They both had the same weird sense of humor.  
  
" Later Bella, first we have to deal with these men who I believe have a false document supposedly by Dumbledore, and are trying to get in to see dadd... I mean King Elrond."   
  
The men on the other hand were looking at the Rovers and Elves weapons as if they were poisinous snakes ready to strike.   
  
Legolas, and the other Elf and the Rover moved around them forming a circle.  
  
" Now, may I please see that document," Lily asked, even though it was more of a command then a question.   
  
" And if I refuse," the leader spoke.   
  
" Then we will make you our boy toys (a/n: dont think dirty peoples) and moving targets," Arabella answered.  
  
" I dont have to take this. I demand to see King Elrond on behalf of King Dumbledore."  
  
" Well unless you show me that, you are never going to see the King, and probably wont live to see much else, since we always keep our promises. Right Bella?"  
  
" Right," Arabella answered while idly rolling one of her knives between her fingers. She wouldnt be able to fight with it like that, but it was a good way to impress some people.  
  
" Narishma, kindly show our..guests.. what we Rovers do to traitors, spys, or murderers."   
  
He smiled and ran his finger across his throat while making a ripping noise.   
  
" Yup, any questions. Please hand over all weapons, etc... oh and the paper please, that is, unless you want to see first hand how bad a red head's temper is."  
  
Lily scowled at Arabella for that statement, yet it seemed to work.   
  
All of the men, excluding the leader, disarmed; and what a collection they had!   
  
The four had more weapons on them than, well anyone the girls had ever seen, which just confirmed their suspecions that they were not there to simply ' talk' with the King.  
  
" Very good, now please form a single line behind Legolas, Narishma you bring up the rear, and Adely, the other elf who was tall, blond, and handsome, kindly get these.. Men.. settled into their..rooms."   
  
The seven men, including the Elves and Narishma of course, quickly formed a line and marched off with Legolas in the lead.  
  
" Now," Lily began," Where were we..."   
  
She turned around to find that the other man was gone.   
Simply vanished!  
A/N: Hello peoples. Here I am. once again. I should do homework. But I dont feel like it. Oks. I just wrote all of this within 2 hours, but im back on track with this story so I'll probably update again soon. TWO FEET of SNOW. yeah. *Happy Dance* Oks. As always thanks for reading and review.  
  
Notes: Cadsuane is Aes Sedai from Robert Jordans WoT series. Narishma and Adely are Asha'man from WoT, and the knife rolling. The joke was from another ff, but I cant remember which one, but it was really funny and I just had to use it.   
  
Review Please Cookies (::)))))))))))))))))))) 


	10. Play For Your Supper

A/N: I know that this is a small chapter, but I needed to start a new chappie for the next part. R/R  
~*~ Dinner ~*~ (a/n: original, i know)  
James was exhausted as he finally sat down to dinner that night in the dining room.   
Normally he would have been looking around the room in wonder, from the blue marbled floor, to the fine tapestries hanging on the wall, but he was too tired to do anything but eat and sleep.  
After the mysterious man had disappeared Lily had gathered most of the Elvish Home Guard, the Elves who protected the Palace, and the rest of the Elves army.   
She had sent the army out into the town to look, while the Home Guard searched the Palace. Neither group had seen the man, and Lily was in a very bad mood.  
She took it as a personal insult that she hadn't found the man, and snapped at anyone who tried to make her feel better.   
James laughed remembering the fight she had with Petunia in the entrance hall a few minutes ago.......  
" Freak, what are you doing. Why are the Guards searching through MY ROOM," none other than Petunia shouted from the top of the stairs.  
" Shut up 'tunia. They are searching for someone."  
" I dont care what they are doing, I want them out, NOW."  
" They will not leave until they have finished searching."  
Petunia put on a hurt face, and said in a fake, sad voice," Do you not trust your own sister? Do you think Im hiding something?"  
  
  
Lily just stared at her and said in a cold voice, " Petunia, I have never trusted you, and yes, I do think that you are hiding something, and mark my words, I will find out one day."  
" Why you little brat," Petunia screeched. " You ungrateful little idiot. I try my best to turn you into the Lady you should be, yet you insist on traisping around in those hidious clothes, playing with knives, and acting like your someone important. Newsflash, your nobody. Daddy pays the Guard to take care of you just to get you off of his hands, and keep you occupied. The light knows what you would do otherwise."   
" Oh come off it Petunia. I know that you are just jealous. Jealous that you cant fight, that people dont respect you, and jealous that your adopted. That your NOT an Elf, or part of the Royal Family."  
  
  
At this point King Elrond decided to step in and stop the fight.   
" Do they always do that, sir," Sirius had asked.   
" Always," King Elrond answered while shaking his head.......  
Lily entered the room looking murderous.  
She quickly crossed the room and sat down to the left of the King.   
Legolas smiled at her, and she stuck her tounge out at him.  
Allanon entered and walked over to Lily, he whispered something in   
her ear, and she started laughing.   
' He must have told her a joke,' James thought. ' Why doesnt he tell me. I like jokes. I didnt get the chicken and ellyphant one, but it was confusing anyway.'   
Allanon smiled and sat down to the right of Elrond.   
About ten minutes into the meal, Petunia waltzed in, fashionable late.  
When James saw her, he had to stop himself from laughing. She was wearing a ridiculous looking ball gown, which was an ugly yellow color, and covered in red sparkles which fell when she walked.  
James wasnt the only one who wanted to laugh. Legolas' face was red, from trying to hold his laughter in, and James could tell that Sirius and Remus wern't any better off.  
Petunia scowled at Lily, and took a seat next to James, giving him, what she thought, was a charming smile, James was disgusted.  
Lily looked at Arabella, Arabella looked at Lily, and both started laughing hysterically, laughing so hard, they both fell out of their seats.  
James didnt know wheter it was Petunia's outfit, or the smile she had given him, but Petunia didnt seem to enjoy it.  
She was about to start another verbal fight, she wouldnt do a physical because she knew Lily would beat her, when King Elrond noticed and sent her a glare.  
She quickly closed her mouth, sunk down in her chair and pouted.   
King Elrond them tried to get Lily off the floor.   
Legolas helped Arabella, who was sitting on his right. Once Lily was calmed down and in her seat she looked at James.   
He quickly mouthed " Please help me," which set her off in a fit of giggles once more.   
So James had to endure Petunia's flirting throughout the meal, which made him lose his appetite.  
A/N: Ok. the whole point of this chapter was to show the relationship between Lily and Petunia, how they hate each other, etc.... And how Petunia likes James *gag*. Poor James. Ok. I dont know when im gonna be able to post again. We had the entire week off of school because of the snow, so we'll have twice the work next week. R/R 


	11. LeaveTakings

A/N: Oks. Please read the A/N on bottom for information on what the heck im doing with the Rovers.   
  
I dont know when I'll be able to update again. Im in the pit orchestra in my school play and i have a lot of practices. AHhh. But the next chapter is going to be pretty short, so it might be soon.   
* Setting Out *  
The next few days were pretty uneventful. They collected all they needed for the trip and made some last minute adjustments.  
The party now consisted of Allanon, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter ( who refused to be left behind even though he was afraid of Allanon and Lily, and Arabella), and Arabella.   
Narishma would also accompy them to Grimpen Ward, and from there he would head northwest towards March Brume.  
  
  
Flynn would meet them in Wing Hove, with several of his friends to begin the flight overseas.  
Lily was still mad that she didnt find the man and Petunia didnt help by annoying her every chance she got. Most people decided to give Lily plenty of room, since the last guy who had gotten too close and accidently bumped into her got their head bitten off.   
Legolas had wanted to come, but decided to stay back and protect the king from anymore mysterious men.  
On the morning of the fifth day, the Palace was complete chaos as the seven members got ready to set out on their journey.  
Servants were busy putting bundles of food on the packhorses, and the girls and boys were busying packing.  
Actually the boys were busy packing. The girls had one small bag each, and were already ready to go.  
Before they went, Lily and Arabella took the boys to the weapons room, since they didnt have any weapons of their own, and helped them pick out several swords, knives, daggers, bows and arrows, etc....  
" Now, be careful you dont stab yourself with that," Arabella joked while helping Sirius with his sword.   
Not a moment after she said this, a small " ouch" was heard, as Peter cut himself on his dagger.   
" Petey Pete, what are we going to do with you," Sirius said in a singsongy voice.  
" Shut it, Sirius."   
" Why dont you girls have any knives or a sword," James asked.  
All they had on them were bows and a quiver full of arrows at their hip.   
" Oh, but we are carrying knives. Wanna see," Lily said.  
At the boys nod, she and Arabella began pulling knives from..well..everywhere.   
They both had knives hidden up their sleeves, one in each of their riding boots, as well as strapped to their legs.  
Lily even had one behind her neck!   
The boys watched in amazement as the pile of weapons grew.  
Aside from the knives, they each had two daggers on their person, and at least half a dozen poisened darts, with a plastic cover on the end in case they got poked.   
Even though Arabella had more places to hide weapons with her strange clothing, Lily had to most, as she added her last knife to the pile, this one was strapped to the small of her back, right above her waist.  
" Well, I think thats it," Arabella said. " Wait, one more," and she threw another dart on top of her pile as she pulled it out of the bottom of her boot.  
" Wow," James said." Could you show me how to hide weapons like that?"  
They looked at him, then at each other, shrugged, and said, "Sure."  
  
  
After showing the boys how to successfully hid their weapons, the little group walked into the stable.  
All of the boys, except James, had the same horses as they did the other day, Lily was on Lightening, and Arabella and Narishma had two big, tall, grayish horses.  
Allanon was on a horse that was pure white with a black mane and tail.   
Arabella named her horse Hailene, and Narishma's was Corenne. Allanons horse was aptly named Sei'taer. ( a/n: see a/n on bottom for meaning of these 3 names.)  
James decided to name his horse Thunder, since he was jet black, and Lily's horses, Lightenings, brother.   
Sirius named his horse Joker, which suited his personality better than his horse's.   
They quickly left Arborlon, using one of the back roads to avoid notice. They headed south and by nightfall were 30 miles from Arborlon.  
The boys were exhausted, yet everyone else seemed ready to go another ten miles.  
Lily and Arabella even voluntered to scout ahead.   
The others quickly set up camp and began their dinner, while waiting for the two girls to return.  
For dinner they were having cheese and bread with some fruit and dried meat. That all changed when Narishma caught a rabbit, so they decieded to make Rabbit stew instead, ( a/n: ahh poor rabbit. i despise hunting if in you cant tell, i just made myself sad, ok im shutting up now.)   
After about 2 hours Lily and Arabella returned with news that there were a few farms ahead, but nothing else. They quickly grabbed some food and sat down between Narishma and Allanon.  
After quiet dinner in which Sirius spilled hot tea all over himself and ran around the clearing like an idiot they all settled down and went to bed, on the ground, which James and the other boys didnt really like.  
Even though no threat had be seen yet, Allanon insisted on each of them taking watch in two's.   
He would go with Peter, Arabella would go with Sirius, and Narishma with Remus. Which left James with Lily.  
  
' Im glad she's not mad at me anymore, or this night would be hell,' James thought.  
As a matter of fact, Lily and James were now friends, after working out their differences they found out that they had a lot in common, which amused everyone else to no end, as one of their similar traits were stubborness.  
Lily and James would have the first watch, and this is how we find our hero's two hours later, sitting back to back on a small hill above the camp. James watching the camp, with Lily watching the road and surrounding forests.  
" Do you miss her?" Lily asked.   
" Who?"  
" Why, Petunia of course."  
James gagged and managed to get out a strangled, " WHAT."  
" She'll miss you of course."   
" Well I wont miss her, no offense."  
" None taken, as you probably know, I cant stand her. To tell you the truth I actually felt sorry for you. Your lucky you got out when you did. She wanted to make you her boy-toy."  
" WHAT."  
" Yeah, she kept saying how much you loved her and how she was going to marry you and everything."   
" Great, I DO NOT want to MARRY her."  
" Then I suggest you dont go back to Arborlon, 'tunia has a way of getting what she wants. Does the guilty you-never-pay-any-attention-to-me-you-only-love-Lily thing to Daddy. Usually works, if only becuase he wants her to shut up."   
They sat in silence for a few moments before James asked a question which had been bothering him for awhile now. " How is she your sister? She's a human."  
Lily sighed and said," Well you probably already guessed that she's adopted."   
James nodded, which was pointless since Lily couldnt see it.   
" Well, when I was about two or so, some of the Trackers were scouting around the Skull Kingdom, since the Elves knew the truth about what happened to Jerle Shannara, we always knew Brona would return. So we sent scouts into the area to watch for him. On one of these missions, the trackers found a group of children, and brought them back to the City. Most of them lived in the Palace until they were old enough to leave. Petunia was the youngest, shes only a few years older than me. She should have left a year ago, but she sticks around so she doesnt have to do anything for herself. So there you have it, she is extremely jealous of me since Im actually King Elronds daughter, and she's pretty much just with us for charity. Maybe if she actually did something instead of using all of our money she would be more respected."   
As Lily fell silent James sat taking in all of the new information.  
After awhile Lily spoke. " Daddy is getting tired of her though. He was talking about sending an embassy to Callahorn, and sending Petunia with it. Only having her in the countryside, nobody would believe she was from Arborlon if she wasnt with any Elves, since she isnt an Elf."   
" From what I've seen of her, she's pretty evil. How can you stand living with her?"   
Lily smiled and said, " Im normally gone. I dont like to stay in one place to long. If Im not with the other Trackers, Im with Arabella or Flynn. Im training to become a Wing Rider, which takes a lot of time, since no Land Elf has ever learned. Lately daddy's been trying to get me to spend more time in the Palace, especially with the war coming. He wants me to learn everything, since I will eventually be Queen."   
James stared at her.  
" What, do Men only have Kings or something. Elves usually have Queens, its a proven fact that women make better rulers then men."  
" HEY."   
Lily laughed." Im joking. Geesh."   
" Well it is also a proven fact that men are.." James was cut short as Lily quickly spun around and put her hand over his mouth.  
" Shush, something's out there," she said, while looking out towards the forest.   
James looked towards the woods and saw.. nothing.   
  
" What," he whispered so low that only Lily Elf ears would be able to hear.  
" I dunno. Something big," she answered in the same tone.   
Thats when James saw it, something big, heading towards them.  
Weaving in and out through the trees, and carrying something that looked like a huge tree limb.   
" Something like a..." he began and was cut of by Lily hissing,  
" Troll."  
A/N: Defin.... Hailene- Those who come before. Corenne-The Return  
Sei'taer- Straight, level gaze, Honor. -- all these are from Robert Jordans Wheel Of Time Books.  
  
Oks. If you are confused, well so am i. I, for some reason, decided to blend the Rover culture with the Aiel and Seanchan from WoT. Weird Combinations. So for the ROver horses Im saying that the Rovers have a history like the Aiel and even though they are few now, that they are trying to make a Rover nation thing. Somewhat like the Seanchan. Im sorry if this is confusing. If you have read WoT then its probably ok, but if you havent feel free to email me with questions. at Jazzieg18@aol.com.... 


	12. Trolls and Insanity

A/N: Ok. I found a page of quotes from books so i might be using some on here. Dunno though. Here's a funny one.....  
  
"Men fight when they should run, and fools fight when they should run. But I had no need to say it twice."  
-Faile Bashere   
Ok. Im going now. A/N on bottom. Again. R/R  
~*~ TROLLS AND WEIRD MINDS ~*~  
  
' A TROLL. Great. That is just what I need right now. Im tired as heck and finally getting something out of Lily and a great bloody Troll decides to show up. This..'  
James thoughts were cut short as Lily whispered," Go back to the camp, wake the others."  
" What about you?"   
" I'll hold it off."  
" WHAT."   
" Shush, keep your voice down. I've fought Trolls before; their not easy to kill, but it can be done. Go get Allanon, hurry," she finished as she softly pushed James down the hill.  
He came back and quickly hugged her. " Good luck. Be careful."   
" I will be, now go."  
He ran towards the camp trying to make as little noise as possible, which was somewhat hard with all the dried grass and leaves crunching beneathe his feet.  
When he reached the camp he quickly went over to where Sirius was sleeping and roughly shook him awake.   
" Sirius, wake up."   
" Mommy, I dont want to go. Stop it. No. I dont like lizards."  
" Sirius," James repeated while shaking him.   
Sirius eyes opened and he said, " Wazza matter. Why did you wake me. I was having a good dream. Arabella and I went swimming in the lake and..."  
" Not now. Be serious for once."  
" Who else would I be?"  
" SIRIUS, listen to me. There is a Troll, yes a TROLL making its way towards the camp. Lily's going to try and hold him of by herself. Wake the others while I get Allanon."  
Sirius gulped and quickly rolled over and shoke Remus awake. James hurried towards Allanon and shook him gently. Afterall, the big man still frightened James a little.   
" Allanon, wake up."  
He quickly sat up and whispered," What."   
" Troll, headed towards camp."  
" Where's Lily?"   
" She's trying to hold him off."   
" Damn, why didnt you.. oh nevermind. Come on, we have to hurry."  
~ Lily's PoV ~  
' Wow, James hugged me.'   
' Lily snap out of it. What are you thinking. This is.. JAMES. As in, stupid woolheaded Man.'   
' I know. I didnt say that I liked him or anything.'  
' Ahhh-huh. Sureee.'  
' Shut up. What am I saying. Im telling myself to shut up.'  
' Haha. Your mental.'  
' If I am, then so are you, because you are me.'  
' Ok, enough of this, we've got a Troll to fight.'  
  
Lily shook her head trying to get rid of the mental fight she just had with herself, and prepared to face the Troll.  
The Troll was at the base of the hill, and was starting to come up.  
Lily stepped out of the woods, directly in its path. When the Troll was about 100 feet from her, he looked up and laughed at seeing her standing in its path.  
" Who do you think you are trying to stop me, little Elf Girl," he said in a low, gutteral voice.   
" Your worst nightmare, well probably not, considering you are in fact you, and most likely work for Brona. How about this, Im your last nightmare."   
And added, " And dont call me little Elf Girl, " as an afterthought.  
The Troll just chuckled.  
" Brave one, are you. Calling Lord Voldemort by his old name. Maybe you can help me. Dont get me wrong, Im not opposed to killing you, but I need some information. Are you willing to help me?"   
" In your dreams, I wouldnt help any of you, no matter the circumstances."   
The Troll disregarded her statement and went on, " I am looking for the Druid, Allanon, and King Elrond Elessedils daughter, Lily. Have you seen either."   
" Obviousally you are a clan chief, am I right. I thought so, otherwise I wouldnt be able to understand you. You Trolls have speech problems."   
At this the Trolls face darkened and he gripped his club harder. Lily noticed but kept going.  
" As for you question. The Elf you are looking for is me. Now, what does Old Scumbag Brona what with me?"   
" Lily Elessedil. I should have known. Only you are stupid enough to stand in the path of a Troll Chief."   
" Im not stupid. But I will not let you hurt my friends, and if I get killed in the process, then so be it."   
" So, you would fight me."   
" Have you not been listening at all."   
" Ok then. Be prepared to die," the Troll said before lunging at her.  
  
  
  
But before he got within 50 of her she had her bow out, notched an arrow, and hit the Troll right in the chest.   
He stopped, looking at the arrow in his chest, gave a mad roar and lunged at her.   
She calmly pulled her sword out of its scabbard and waited for it. When the Troll was almost on top of her, she quickly stepped to the side, and watched with a smile on her face as the Troll ran on by her.  
' Idiot,' she thought.   
' That's the oldest trick in the book. This is going to be fun.'   
~ General PoV ~  
  
  
Once they had been rudely awoken, Arabella and Narishma hurried towards the hill.  
The others would take a few minutes to get all their weapons together. They ran through the forest and when they got to the top of the hill, they saw an odd sight.   
Lily was talking to a Troll. Actually talking, to a TROLL.  
When the Troll lunged at Lily, Narishma started out of the woods, but Arabella pulled him back in.  
She knew that Lily could take care of herself, and wouldnt appericiate them barging in on her fight.  
She had to stifle her laughter as Lily sidestepped the Troll and it ran into a tree.  
She watched her friend smile evilly and move to meet the Troll, sword in hand. After about a minute it was clear that even though Lily was smaller and not as strong as the Troll, she was winning.  
  
Her experience with weapons helped, and the fact that she was small, whereas the Troll was huge.   
Lily quickly drew one of her daggers and threw it straight at the creatures throat. Within seconds the Troll was dead, with Lily standing over it, laughing.   
As Arabella and Narishma emerged from the forest and congratulated Lily, Allanon and the boys ran up the hill.  
The boys stopped and looked at Lily, then at the dead Troll, then at Lily again, then back to the Troll, before they settled on Arabella, asking what happened.   
Allanon walked up to Lily and started talking to her in a quiet voice. Even though it was clear that he didnt want any of them to hear, James heard anyway, thanks to his Elf ears.   
" What happened, Lily."  
" That Troll is the clan chief, he was sent here to kill you and me, on orders from Brona."  
  
Allanon fell silent.  
Lily looked over towards James who was looking at her with his mouth hanging open. She smiled at him and winked.   
' Thats right. She knows that I can hear them. So why doesnt she tell Allanon? Oh well, girls confuse me.' James silenced his thoughts as he heard Allanon continuing.  
" We have to be more careful from now on. No matter what happens, we cannot lose you or James. Therefore I dont think it a good idea to have you taking watch together."  
  
Lily frowned at Allanon.  
" Allanon, I'll be fine. You know perfectly that I can take care of myself, and I'm sure James can too. If not with weapons then with his magic. You also know that I am also and Elf and can do magic too. You should be more concerned about the other boys, not us."   
Lily sat there tapping her foot while Allanon stared at her in disbelief. James was so caught up in their conversation that he didnt hear Narishma talking to him.  
" James.. James... EARTH TO JAMES."   
"WHAT!!!" James shouted back.  
Looking around he noticed that everyone was looking at him. Sirius with a dazed expression, which was completely acceptable since he had been staring at Arabella.   
Lily was staring at him, and when she saw him looking at her she smirked, she alone knew the reason for his behaivor.  
" Sorry," he muttered.  
" It's alright. I just wanted to tell you that you are standing in Troll blood."  
James looked down and realized that he was, in fact, standing in a puddle of the Trolls blood.   
" EWWWWWW. Yuck yuck. Get it off of me. AHHH."   
Everyone just laughed as James continued to run around the clearing like an idiot, trying to get the blood off of him.   
Allanon was the first to gain control, " Ok everyone. It seems our passage south is being watched. We shall have to be extra careful from now on. Im redoing the watches."   
Four 'No's' could be heard as James, Lily, Sirius, and Arabella. While a faint 'Yes' was heard from Peter.  
" Yes," Allanon said firmly. " I cannot have James and Lily together, for obvious reasons."   
As he said this, a smile was slowly forming on Sirius face.  
Allanon continued, " And, I cannot James and Sirius together, that would be a disaster; and I dont think I should put Lily and Arabella together, since, well I dont really have to explain my reasons to you do I? So the new line up will be James with me,"   
At this Peter let out a whoop of joy.   
Allanon smirked at him and continued, " Arabella with Remus, Narishma with Sirius, and.."   
Here his smile grew truely evil, ".. Peter with Lily."  
" NOOOOO," Peter howled.  
He was more afraid of Lily then he was of Allanon.   
" Yes," Allanon said.   
Lily just rolled her eyes. It looked like she was going to have to watch for both of them.   
' There's something not right about Peter. I dont know what it is... but I'm going to find out.'  
A/N : Hi there. Oks. Im tired. Gonna go take a nappy. Notice the   
"Our passage South is being watched," is from LOTR. " Wool-headed" is from WoT. I love their insults. Here's one now, tis funny......  
  
" I'll not have you bleeding to death on me. That would be just like you, to die and leave me the work of burying you. You have no consideration."  
-Faile, to Perrin 


	13. The Trouble With Magic

A/N: Can anyone tell me how to upload these chapters so the spacing stays the same.. It worked for the first couple of chapters, but it isnt anymore and it is making me really mad..AHHHH. Ok. Well enjoy. And remember. R/R  
* The Trouble With Magic *  
The next week passed uneventfully as the small group made its way towards Kern and the Mermidon River.  
As they passed through Kern they stocked up on food and other supplies, and in return recieved several odd stares.   
Allanon alone would have made people stare. Everyone knew about the Druid. Yet, combined with two Rovers and an Elf, the sight was incredible.   
Elves never came this far south, choosing not to meddle in the affairs of Men, and Rovers were rare and feared, as skillful fighters and merciless killers.   
The boys didnt get any comment as, well they were Men, and in a city full of Men, the sight of four boys riding horses was not very unusual.  
As they came to the docks of the river, Allanon left them to try and find a boat, leaving the seven of them to amuse themselves.  
Which is exactly what Sirius did.  
You know what they say about brilliant minds. Tend to do bad things when bored, and Sirius was no exception.  
Pestering everyone until Lily and Arabella tied him to the dock and gagged him.   
At the moment Bella and Narishma were ticking Sirius with some feathers they had found, while Remus and Peter watched. Lily and James sat a few feet away talking.   
" You remember that night a week ago, with the Troll and everything.."   
Lily smiled. " Oh yes, that was soooo much fun."  
James stared at her and continued," Umm. yes. Well, you remember how you said that you could do magic too."   
At Lily's nod he continued. " Could you show me?"   
Lily smiled at him and held up her hand. " Look," and with that a ball of fire materialized above her hand.   
James stared at her in awe. Lily smiled and waved her hand, and started giggling.  
James looked around, wondering what she did.   
' Oh no. She did something to me. Didnt she.'   
" Lily what did you do," he said aloud.  
Lily was laughing so hard she couldnt talk, so she just pointed to his head, or more pecisely, his hair.  
James cautiousally moved his hand towards his hair and felt it.   
' Good I still have my hair. What the...'   
" What in the Light," James said as he felt his hair, which, though normally untidy and unruly, was now sticking straight up.   
" Lily." James whined. Then he grinned and slowly started muttering something. All of a sudden the pile of rope on the deck behind Lily, came alive and started wrapping itself around her.   
" AHH. JAMES."  
" Yes Lily fearest."   
"What did you do tha..." Lily began and was cut off as a piece of the rope became a gag.  
She glared at him, and suddenly he was hovering five feet above the ground, upside down.   
By now, Bella and the others had noticed the small magical war going on between the two.   
Bella came over and helped untangle Lily, while the others just laughed, not at Lily, that was like signing your own death warrant, but at James, who was now screaming at the top of his lungs, attracting quite a crowd.   
" LILLIAN ELESSEDIL. WHY IN THE LIGHT DID YOU DO THAT. LET ME DOWN THIS INSTINT."  
When James screamed Lily's name, some of, well most of, the people watching from the shore exchanged startled glances and started whispering.  
" So much for keeping quiet. JAMES YOU IDIOT."   
After the Troll incident Allanon had forbiddon Lily and James to use their names. James now went by Mat, and Lily was Nynaeve.  
James seemed to have realized what he had done and quickly said,   
" Opps," while giving them his most innocent smile.  
While was somewhat spoiled as he was still floating. Lily glared at him and gave an evil smile.   
" You will pay for that Jamieboy." And James was suddenly floating above the water, higher, higher, higher until...   
*SPLASH*.   
Lily let him fall, in the middle of the river.  
Everyone started laughing, Lily and Bella most of all.  
" What is going on here."  
A/N: Dun dun dunnnnnn. Ok. Who is it going to be.. I KNOW. haha. Ok. Well leave a review and I'll tell ya. Mwahahahaha  
  
Some notes:   
- Mat is from WoT by Robert Jordan, though I guess it is a common name and I really didnt have to put that in. But Im thinking personalities so Mat's fits James... Actually i think James is more of a Rand, and Remus is Perrin, ok im rambling. im shutting up bout James new name.  
- Nynaeve is from WoT books. Dunno if I spelled it right. Think of Lily more as an Aviendha, but that sounds more Roverish, not Elvish... Hummmm. IDEA.... 


	14. Water, Friends, and Monsters?

A/N: Im bored and trying to forget about homework, so I wrote some more, so dont expect an update within the next week. Rehersal everyday. AHHH. oh well. R/R  
Water, Friends, and... MOnsters?  
Everyone looked around to see Allanon standing there, followed by an old man who looked very nervious.   
Everyone looked at Lily, who for once, was speechless.  
' Oh great. Thanks to that stupid woolheaded idiot, I am going to get in trouble with Allanon. Idiotic Man.'   
It wasnt that Lily was afraid to say she dropped James in the lake, she was actually really proud of that, but that they had used their magic in public, when Allanon said not to, and used their real names, another no no according to Allanon.  
And Lily knew that Allanon had a BADDDDD temper when he was disobeyed.  
" Well..you see..we..that is to say James and I, ahh, Mat and I were..er... we were just...."   
Lily was cut short by James, as he came up behind her on the deck and pulled her into the water with him.  
Once she surfaced she managed to say, " James you moron. I cant believe you."  
" Aww, come on Lily. You needed a bath."  
" WHAT."  
" Uh-oh."   
" Run Jamie, run," Sirius shouted from the dock.   
And run, er rather swim, he did. Luckily for him, there were not many rivers in the west so James was a better swimmer that Lily.  
" James Potter. You had better get your smarmy arse back here this instant." Lily screamed as she tried to catch him.   
So far they had been swimming in circles under and around the dock.  
  
" What, and let you kill me. No way."  
" ENOUGH."   
Everyone stopped laughing, or in Lily and James' case, swimming as Allanon yelled. It was quite scary to tell you the truth.   
" I will find out what happened later, for now, get out of the water, and into this boat," he said, indicating the small boat behind him.  
Sirius, Remus, and Peter quickly got in the boat. Bella and Narishma did after gathering their weapons, with Allanon following them.   
There were only two rows of seats in the boat.   
Bella climbed in the back with Sirius, Remus, and Peter, filling up the back bench.  
Actually she was sitting on Sirius' lap, since there wasn't a lot of room. While Allanon and Narishma sat in the front one, leaving just enough room for one more person.  
After slipping and slidding up the ramp to the docks Lily and James finally got to the boat, only to find out that there was only room for one more person.  
" Oh no. I am NOT sitting on Ja.. er.. Mat's lap."   
" Li..ah.. Nynaeve is not sitting on my lap," James said, stumbling over Lily's 'new' name. " Geesh Allanon did you have to pick a name I could barely say."   
" Lily, James..get in the bo.." Allanon was cut short as a loud,  
" LILY," was heard and a short brunnette was seen throwing herself at Lily.   
" Brenna," Bella screamed, as she jumped out of the boat and threw herself at her two friends.   
Allanon sighed and shook his head.  
' Great, get those three together and you have a bigger problem then James Potter and Sirius Black with twins.'   
The three girls broke apart and the new girl, Brenna, looked at the rest of the party. She was petite and had long brown hair, with hazel eyes.   
She noticed Allanon and smiled an evil twisted little smile.  
" Hello Allanon."  
" Hello Brenna, " he said in a resigned voice.  
'Oh Light, this is going to be a nightmare.'  
Lily and Bella joined Brenna with an evil smile.  
  
  
Allanon quickly asked, " So, Brenna. What brings you to Kern?"  
" Important message from Dumbledore, Allanon Sir, " she said, and chuckled.  
Allanon sighed. " Well we really need to get going, can it wait."   
She shook her head.  
" Fine, get in, get in. You can come with us for a few miles."  
  
  
"YAY," all three girls screamed before jumping into the boat, before realizing that there were no seats left.  
Arabella ended up sitting on Sirius' lap, Brenna was sitting on Remus' lap, and Lily was sitting on James' lap; who had forgiven her for dumping him in the lake, as she had forgotten about him.  
During the ride down the river the boys learned many interesting things about Brenna.   
Such as, she was Dumbledore's granddaughter, and would be Queen of the Borderlands one day; and that she could fight almost as well as Lily and Bella.   
Once they were about a half mile downriver, Allanon asked, " So, Brenna, what news do you bring from Dumbledore?"   
"Well, Dumbleydore is sending representatives to the Elves and several particuraly large towns of men, to try and raise an army to help fight the gnomes and trolls."   
" Well he isnt going to get any help from the Elves," Lily stated.  
" Our scouts have found a huge army of Gnomes and Trolls, waiting about 140miles north of Arborlon. Once our soliders leave, they will attack the city."   
" What cities of Men are your representatives going to," Sirius cut in.  
Brenna looked at him and said," Oh, they are going to Sheiner, Shara, Deale, ShadyVale, Altara, and Leah."  
" Dang Remus. See, we should have stayed home, then we could have fought some bad Gnome booty. Ah, stop it women," Sirius shrieked as Bella pinced his leg.   
She just grinned at him.  
" But Siripoo, if you didnt come, then you wouldn't have met me. Do you hate me?" Bella questioned while faking a sniffle.   
" Bella, no, it's not that. I swear. I mean, I did want to come, I like you, but.. Oh dear I am making a mess out of this."  
Bella laughed as Sirius kept trying to be serious.  
He looked at her and said, "Dang Bella. Im trying to be serious here, and your laughing at me."   
" Who else would you be." Sirius looked confused, then laughed hysterically.   
" Ha. I get it. Good one."   
Everyone just rolled their eyes at the overused joke.  
" Okaaaay, Well. I also wanted to tell you that you have Skull Bearers and Darkfriends watching you."   
" Oh, we already knew that," Lily said. " We've already had Death Eaters and Trolls, which I single handly killed. Thank you. And we are about to have Gholam's."  
" WHAT," everyone screeched.   
Lily just pointed to the shore where a huge..thing was following them. It looked like a bear, but it wasnt. James couldnt describe it. Just that it had three eyes and longgg teeth, a lot of long teeth.  
  
  
Everyone started scrambling for their weapons, well the Men did.   
Lily, Bella, Narishma, Brenna, and Allanon just sat there.  
Well Peter did too, but he was ready to wet himself he was so   
afraid.  
" Stop moving," Allanon hissed.  
The boys instantly froze.  
Allanon continued, " Lily, on the count of three.."  
" Oh this is going to be FUN," Lily said, while smiling.  
" One.."  
" What is she going to do," Sirius asked.  
" Two,"   
" I dont like the sound of this," Remus said.   
" Three."  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I be's EVIL's.   
Little Disclaimer notes: go on. Sue me. I stole everything. MWAHAHA. But i shall warn you. All you will get is a can of soup and a pencil. I am NOT giving away my sugar stash. I need that....  
  
Sheiner, Altara, and Shara are from WoT... ShadyVale and Leah are actually from Terry Brooks and you should remember them anyway as where Sirius and James are from.... And Deale is an actual real life town near where i live.   
  
I am going to try something different with this so it the spacing might work. If it dont, i sorry, but pray that it does. 


	15. Like Father, Like Son

A/N: Sorry about the delay. The only reason this is here is because its not about the main characters. Dug myself into a little plot hole with them and am struggling to get out. HELP. Anyway, this month is heck. Right now im on break, so i finally had time to write. But May is almost completely free, so YAY. Good, study for exams..booo. Anywho, read, enjoy, and have a cookie (::))))))))) and REPLY.  
....Like Father, Like Son....  
'Im an Idiot. An idiot. That is what I am. How could I have not seen it coming. I'm so stupid. Stupid me. I should be stripped of all my titles and forced into exile. Wait, no one is listening to me are they? Hopefully not, don't want anyone to get any ideas.'  
King Dumbledore of Callahorn sat behind his desk thinking about the past few weeks.  
After he had sent a portion of his army to help the Dwarves, a small party of Gnome fighters with a few Trolls entered the city through the sewer system creating havoc and chaos at four thirty in the morning.  
  
They were successfully destroyed, yet how did they get in?  
Through the sewers of course, but the entrances were hidden, only an elite few knew of them.  
Which meant, yup, there was a spy, traiter, turncoat, and any other mean names you can think of, in Callahorn.  
Not only in the city, but most likely close to him.   
One of his advisors perhaps, or maybe a servant who overheard something they shouldn't have.   
Dumbledore rubbed his forehead.   
' All this thinking is hurting my brain. I need a cookie break.'  
Thus said..err..thought, Dumbledore headed downstairs for a late night snack.  
On the second floor landing, ( his office was on the third floor) he came across his son, Balinor, also on a late night cookie raid.   
Like father like son, right?   
Dumbledore smiled at his son, his little boy, well not exactly little. In fact, Balinor was very tall, muscular and handsome, with shaggy black hair and twinkling blue eyes, just like his fathers. (a/n: Balinor=Aragorn)  
Balinor smiled back and muttered two words," Cookie break?" His father nodded, and they both headed into the kitchen, where they successfully got a plate of chocolate cookies and a glass of milk each. (a/n: im thinking christmas here folks. Fa la la. ok im shutting up now.)  
After a few minutes of silently devouring the yummy morsols, Balinor spoke.  
  
  
" Any luck finding the traitor?"  
Dumbledore shook his head.   
" I guess I will just have to check up on everyone I know that knows about the entrance way, or just see if someone mysteriousally dies soon."   
Balinor nodded, apparently deep in thought as he munched on another cookie ( his fifth).  
" We need to set up a guard. Now that the enemy knows, whats stopping them from bringing more in and attacking us as soon as we let our guard down."   
" You know what we need.." Dumbledore began.   
" A miracle, Allanon, King Elrond, what?"   
" Let me finish, you little imp you."   
Balinor glared at his father.   
" Allanon would be nice. Some Druid magic to encourage the people and kill the bad guys. Speaking of Elrond, no help is coming from the Elves, to anyone."   
Balinor, who had been finger painting on the table with milk suddenly snapped to attention.  
" WHAT. No help from the Elves. But they have anyways helped us, and the Dwarves. Whats so different this time. Apparenty Lily didnt have a say in this. She would have helped. Yet, Elrond would too. I wonder what happened. Oh no. There dead arn't they, father. All of the Elves are dead, and it's all MY fault."  
Dumbledore smirked as his son kept rambling about nothing.  
" No, the Elves are not dead, there was no mass execution of the Royal family, and yes, you are going to Arborlon."   
Balinor looked at his father in shock.  
'Damn, that man can read minds can't he.'  
  
  
" Should have figured that out by now, son."  
  
  
Balinor stared at his father, then jumped up, put his hand over his ears and screamed, " GET OUT OF MY HEAD." Dumbledore chuckled, he was used to his son doing this.  
' He's almost thirty. Wonder when he will grow up?'  
" It seems the Elven trackers found a huge camp of Voldemort's followers about a hundred miles north of Arborlon. They figured out his plan from there. Elves go save Dwarves. While big fighter Elves gone, they move in and kill all the other Elves."   
" That's just.....well its a good plan."   
"Yup, that is why no help will arrive from the Elves. I have already sent a note to King Gimil about the arrangement, and tomorrow you will leave for Arborlon."  
" Wait just a minute, old man. I never agreed on going to Arborlon. You can't boss me around."   
Dumbledore smiled. " Im sorry, son. I just figured that you would want some time to hang out with your little elf friends."   
Since King Dumbledore and King Elrond were good friends, it is only natural that their children become friends.   
Even though Lily was about 10 years younger then Balinor, they got along perfectly, and were inseperable when they were together (a/n: gosh i just confused my self.)  
No romantic feelings involved. They were just really good friends.  
" Although Lily and Arabella are not there, Im sure you will do this for me, your father."  
Balinor frowned and said," Lily's not there. Nor Arabella. Great what am I going to do. Is Legolas there? No he probably went with Lily. Awww, dad. Im going to be BORED."   
Dumbledore smiled at his sulking son.  
" Legolas is still there, and I know that you could never be bored, as long as Petunia's there."  
Balinor gagged. " Ahhh. That...girl....is sooooo....infuriating."   
" Big words son. Watch it, you might hurt yourself."  
" Oh..hahaha. Im laughing. But....Petunia is fun to prank," he said with a mischevious light growing in his eyes.  
" Balinor," Dumbledore said firmly. " I will NOT have you pranking King Elronds daughter while you are a guest in their house."  
" Awww. Please daddy. Come on. It's fun, and she's annoying. You told me too last time."   
Dumbledore grinned and whispered, " Ok. Prank her all you want. Just don't tell anyone I told you to."  
Balinor eagerly nodded.   
" Good," Dumbledore said in a normal voice.   
" I'll just get everything ready for you to give Elrond, and you go pick up some prank supplies," he said while putting some money in his sons hand.   
" Thanks dad." And with that Balinor was gone.  
Dumbledore smiled to himself as he quickly stole the rest of his sons cookies and hurried upstairs where he quickly finished a letter and tying it to his owl's leg, watched it fly out the window.  
  
  
" Hurry up, Allanon. Before the damage is irrepairable," he muttered before going in to bed.  
A/N: Hopefully the spacing worked. SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO KEEP THE SPACING...PUHLEASE *gives everyone puppy face* oh and can you do me one more itty bitty favor??? REPLY. thankies 


	16. The Potter's Fate

A/N: If you havent looked at my siggy then you probably wont know that I might change the name of this ficcy. But I want YOUR opinions. Should I keep the name, or change it to ' James Potter and the Emerald Elfstone.' See the emerald would have some significance to Lily's eyes, so I dunno. I need to figure out what im doing school wise first. 3 projects due, all within 2 weeks, and two are practically impossible. Im doomed... Save me.. REVIEW... Please. adios. R/R  
  
~*~ The Potter's ~*~  
  
" Im bored," exclaimed a very...well...bored Rose Potter. " With James gone, there's nothing to do. Nobody to prank, to get in trouble, and to push off the ladder. Im bored."  
  
Logiain smiled at his daughter. Her and James were always close, even though one was a boy and the other a girl. Call it a twin thing.  
  
Logiain sighed. ' Things sure are dull around without James and those other little devils.'  
  
It was 3 weeks after James and crew had left with the mysterious Allanon. Despite Allanons warnings, nothing bad had happened in the village.  
  
Unless you can call Sirius Aunt Shirl running through town looking for him exciting. Though you had to admit. Seeing such a high maintaince lady running around the streets smelling of skunk and shrieking, ' Sirius Black, when I get my hands on you I'll....' He laughed at the memory. Poor Shirl was VERY angry when she learned that Sirius had left just the day before with James. Everyone thought she was going to have a heart attack, turning all red and screaming.  
  
Just then the door to the inn opened, the bell giving a small jingle.  
  
Rose looked at her father, both thinking the same thing.   
  
' No one ever comes in this late.'  
  
It was around 10 and it had been dark out for a few hours now.   
  
" I'll get it," Logiain told Rose, who just nodded and got up from the floor.  
  
Logiain walked through the kitchen into the dining room, and finally into the common room. What he found surprised him.   
  
The common room was... empty.   
  
No one was there.  
  
No one at all.   
  
No late night straggelers getting a drink or talking before bed.   
  
Empty.   
  
But, that wasnt right.   
  
He would have heard the bell if someone went in or out. And someone had to have come in. No one left and wandered around during the night, it just wasnt safe, so close to the forest and all.   
  
Logiain looked around the room once more, just to make sure he didnt miss anyone, shrugged, and headed back into the kitchen. Just when he was a few feet from the dining room door, he heard rustling behind him.  
  
He spun around and surveyed the room.   
  
Empty, once more.   
  
' What is going on?'   
  
Just when he was about to turn around and declare himself insane, two shadows detached themselves from the others. Logiain gasped.   
  
Before Allanon left, he had shown him visions of evil men in black cloaks. Apparently that was what he was running from, and what he told the Potter family to watch out for.  
  
' Family.. ROSE... MARIANNE... oh Light.'  
  
He sprinted from the room and closed the door behind him, trying to block it with a chair and table. Then he ran into the kitchen, he could hear the the handle jingling behind him.  
  
When he entered the kitchens his worst nightmare was confirmed.. well maybe not his worst, but close to it.   
  
There on the floor lay his wife, motionless. Rose was no where to be seen. Over in a corner lay 3 more of the hooded figures.   
  
Logiain felt hot fury coursing through his veins.   
  
' They killed them. My wife, Rose.. Oh Light..'   
  
Just then he heard the door into the dining room come down. He quickly grabbed two long kitchen knives and slipped into the shadows of the doorway.   
  
' Lot of good these things can do, small things, but they will get the job done.'   
  
He smiled a cold smile and waited for the assassians to come thorough the door. He didnt have to wait long. Within minutes the door knob to the kitchen slightly turned and the door came open slowly. From his 'hideout' he could see everything, though they could not see him.  
  
Four hooded figures stepped into the room.   
  
' Looks like they found some friends, let them come...'   
  
They quickly walked through the room, quietly laughing at his dead wife, and growling when they found one of their own.   
  
As one came near him, Logiain reached out and quickly slit his throat, making no sound. He caught the body and quietly laid it on the floor.  
  
None of the others seemed to have noticed their missing friend. He killed two more in the same manner, until the fourth one saw him.  
  
He pointed at him and started walking forward. The other slowly approaching.  
  
Logiain was a victim of many emotions at this point, none of them pleasant. Fury, rage, hate, malice, sadness; and the one thing he wanted most.. REVENGE.   
  
He lunged at the creature and began a vicious swordfight. Within a few moments he finally killed the creature. The other took one look at him, and whipped out a stick of wood.   
  
' I guess this is the end. Goodbye Marianne, Rose, wherever you are. Goodbye James, hopefully you are safe. I love you all.'   
  
Logiain took one look at the thing and started walking forward, intent on harming it at least a little before it killed him.   
  
When he was only a few feet away, he threw his knives, the exact same time the figure whispered,  
  
" Avada Kedavra."  
  
At that same moment Rose Potter lay unconscious on the back of a horse, heading towards the Skull Kingdom and Voldemort.  
  
A/N: Sorry if this took so long. Too much stuff happening. But I should be able to write a lot in August. Im gone end of JUne through the end of July. And exams are in the middle of June, its really pathetic, my last day of school is June 20th. Doesnt that suck?? Like before i completely lost my train of thought with the Lily and James plot so im doing some.. meanwhile things. And will be until the train pulls back into the station. Haha. Get it.. Neither do I. Originally i wasnt going to put magic in this, but its so much fun, i just had to.. nah.. i just wanted to write Avada Kedavra. Hopefully the format for this will turn out fine. 


	17. On The River

A/N: Hello again. 2 chappies in one day. Im feeling inspired. I think Im going to up the rating on this, just because of future violence... And if you want another chapter by... oh lets say.. the middle of June, then leave a review, they inspire me. R/R  
  
*On The River*  
  
~Flashback~  
  
James could see the gholam coming towards them.   
  
A huge, ugly beast, with three eyes and fur that was the color of.. well I guess the only word brought to mind is..throw up. Overall a disgusting creature.  
  
Steadly advancing.  
  
James turned to look at his companions. Peter looked like he was going to be sick, Sirius and Remus were looking at the beast in horror, while Narishma looked as calm as always. Allanon and Brenna looked slightly apprehensive, while Lily and Arabella looked... excited?  
  
' what are they thinking,' James thought. ' I dont know about them, but Im going to try, try being the operative word here James, to protect myself.'  
  
James along with Sirius and Remus started for their weapons, yet sat back down when Allanon quickly said, " Stop Moving."   
  
Allanon continued, " Lily, on the count of three."  
  
" Oh this is going to be FUN," Lily said, while smiling.  
  
" One.."  
  
" What is she going to do," Sirius asked.  
  
James was wondering the same thing.  
  
" Two,"  
  
" I dont like the sound of this," Remus said.  
  
' Me neither,' James thought.  
  
" Three." Lily smiled and started to chant something in Elvish, at least he thought it was Elvish. James had never heard it before, so he couldnt be sure.   
  
Nothing was happening and the beast was coming closer.   
  
" Uhh. Lily what are you doing," Peter asked.   
  
" Quiet, foolish boy," Allanon said. " Do not disturb her now, idiot. Wait."  
  
  
  
Peter cowered in fear and nodded his head.  
  
All of a sudden the river rose and swallowed the Gholam up.   
  
'WHAT,' James thought. He blinked trying to make sure he wasnt seeing things.  
  
'What...but the...how the...wow.'  
  
Lily's POV:  
  
When I saw the Gholam, I was ecstatic. I had just learned this new spell that sounded really neat, and was anxious to try it out.   
  
James and the guys probably thought I was nuts. Happy.. to see a Gholam. Ok, so maybe I am a bit crazy.  
  
Anywho, I was right in the middle of the spell, very complex I might add, when that stupid idiot Peter decides to ask me a question.  
  
I dont know why the guys are friends with him. I know I have said, or thought this before, but Peter just feels.. wrong. Whenever you talk to him, he always stutters and can barely string a sentance together, and even though I dont know the guy very well, I can tell that he is bad.  
  
I will be so happy when this is over, and he goes away. Of course, if he goes, then so does Remus and Sirius, and James. And even though they can be really arrogant and infuriating at times, they are also quite funny and nice.   
  
Oh well, back to the spell. A bit of Elvish Magic passed down from the times of Faerie. Change the wording a bit and use it on snow, dirt, mud, just about anything. Very useful, and quite fun I might add.  
  
The charm worked...well.. like a charm.  
  
Perfect.  
  
I turned around to astonished stares from the Men and smiles and   
  
' Well done's' from everyone else.   
  
" That...that...how...how did you do that?" James asked.   
  
" Elvish magic, Elfboy."   
  
" Can you teach me, Elfgirl."   
  
He actually thinks he can learn this? Sure, he is part Elf, but it's not easy to do unless you have a lot of Elvish blood, aka.. your pure Elvish. But I dont want to disappoint the guy.   
  
" Maybe later."  
  
He smiles and says," thanks." Drat, now Im going to HAVE to try and teach him. Could be fun though. What am I saying. Teaching... James Potter... and fun... should NOT be used together in the same sentance. Come on Lily, pull it together. Oh no, now im talking to myself. When I get home I think Im going to go jump around in my padded room for a bit.   
  
General POV:  
  
With the Gholam gone, the group was able to continue down the river in peace.   
  
" If everything keeps going smoothelly, we should reach Grimpen Ward, within a week. IF. Everyone get some rest. Watch in pairs tonight. Sirius and Arabella, Brenna and Remus, Narishma and James, Lily and Peter, and I'll go alone. Night all."  
  
~ Miles away, Balinor Dumbledore was leaving Callahorn on a quest to Arborlon.  
  
~ A few miles south of him, Rose Potter woke up to find herself a prisoner of the Death Eaters.   
  
~ In the East, King Gimli and his Dwarves continue fighting a losing battle with the ever growing numbers of the Darklords army.  
  
~ A few thousand miles east of the Dwarves homeland, the murder of the Elvish king is being plotted.  
  
A/N: Ok, there are several hints about possible happenings. Heehee. More to me than you, bad memory. I have earphones on, but the CD player isnt on, am I crazy or what. Anywho its 11:11 pm. Isnt that neat. Once again the next chapter most likely will NOT be a L/J one, cause i really have no clue what in the fuzzy bunny slippers i am going to do with them. Its easier to kill people in this story them make those two talk. But im rambling. I have to play at a graduation tomorrow, so in the words of Allanon, nite all.  
  
Disclamier: The Gholam, well I kinda forgot what it was in WoT, so I made it up. The name is property of the series, but the description is mine, i think. I really dont know at the moment. I dont care though. Creepy thing. Gives me humanbumps just thinking about it. Im not a goose, so I dont say goosebumps. :) 


	18. Children of Shadow

A/N: Hey there. Im backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Be afraid. heehee. I should be doing my projects, plural.. heehee. But, i was inspired. By deviled eggs, go figure. Anywho, happy Memorial Day to everyone. Im going now. Read, enjoy, eat a banana, and Review. No i did NOT have any candy or thing with a lot of sugar... today..  
  
~ Captured ~  
  
'My head hurts. Brrr. Its cold. Where am I. What happened.'  
  
Rose Potter opened her eyes, only to find she was lying on the ground, with her hands and feet tied, and gagged.  
  
'Blah, this thing tastes gross. Like somebodies sock, ewwww. Nasty.'  
  
Rose looked around and saw she was in a thicket in the forest, and around her lay four men in black cloaks.   
  
Sleeping.   
  
'Probably one on watch though. Damn, what am I going to do?'   
  
Rose closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened...  
  
...flashback...  
  
" Im bored," exclaimed a very...well...bored Rose Potter.  
  
" With James gone, theres nothing to do. Nobody to prank, to get in trouble, and to push off the ladder. Im bored."  
  
Logiain smiled at his daughter.  
  
' Bored bored bored. Nothing to do. I miss James. Im BORED. Im hungry. I wish James was here, he loved stealing cookies. Cookies. Im hungry. But how to get them without a proper distraction, namely James. Oh woe is me. I shall die at a young age, starved of cookie life. That made no sense. Hungry. Food.'  
  
Just then the door to the inn opened, the bell giving a small jingle.  
  
Rose looked at her father, both thinking the same thing.  
  
' No one ever comes in this late.'  
  
It was around 10 and it had been dark out for a few hours now.  
  
" I'll get it," Logiain told Rose, who just nodded and got up from the floor.   
  
' Haha. Distraction. Thank you spirit of James. Wait, does that mean he's dead. Nah.'  
  
When her father had left, Rose grinned and grabbed a few cookies from the cookie jar.  
  
She walked upstairs to her room to eat the forbidden treasures, when she heard the stairs creak above her.   
  
She stopped moving and listened.  
  
Someone was walking up the stairs, and it wasnt her mother, or any of the guests, they went up the front steps.  
  
With her wishsong she quickly made herself invisible and followed the intruder.  
  
Invisible, but still able to be heard, a fact she remembered when she made the stair creak and the footsteps stopped.   
  
She kept perfectly still, barely breathing, until the footsteps started again.   
  
She followed them into the hallway, then she saw the outline of a tall figure wearing a black cloak.  
  
They stopped at the first room, James empty room.  
  
After snooping around a bit it went into the next room, her room.  
  
As the figure passed by the window in the hallway, Rose saw the moonlight shine on several knives situated at the mans hip.  
  
She gasped and while the thing was in her room, went to find her mother.  
  
She found her mom sewing in her room.  
  
She quickly entered and moved behind her, pulling her mom up and putting a hand over her mouth just in case she decided to scream.  
  
Mind you, Rose was still invisible, so when Marianne felt something pull at her and cover her mouth, she freaked.  
  
Rose quickly used to wishsongs power and made her mom invisible, but able to see her.   
  
Rose smiled as her mom glared at her.  
  
" I should have known it was you. Wretched childern. Ever since you learned how to do that, you have never given me a moments peace."  
  
  
  
" Well, it's about to get more hectic," Rose whispered.  
  
" Why are you whispering?"   
  
Rose quickly put her hand over her mothers mouth again and whispered, " Intruder.. my room... weapons... kitchen.. now."   
  
Marianne nodded. They quietly walked out of the door and down the hallway, heading away from the mysterious intruder, towards the guest quarters.  
  
From there they walked down the front stairs, through the dining room and into the kitchen.   
  
Meanwhile, Logiain was still in the common room, looking for whomever opened the door.  
  
When they entered the kitchen Rose took the spell off and locked the doors and windows leading in, except for the one to the dining room.   
  
She was just about to go get her dad, when she heard something fall to the floor in the storeroom.   
  
' Uh-oh.'  
  
Her mom grabbed a few knives and gave her one. Rose used the wishsong to make them invisible, and they moved into a corner.  
  
Moments later, six figures entered. They began snooping around the kitchen.   
  
When they got close enough Rose threw one of the knives, instantly killing one, only it decided to scream before it died, and alerted the others of their presence.   
  
' Oh poopy,' Rose thought.  
  
The figures must have known about the wishsong, for they started coming towards them.  
  
" Mom," Rose whispered, " Im going to take the spell off of me, that way I can do... something... to them."   
  
It used too much energy trying to keep herself invisible and curse them, but she could help her mom.  
  
Marianne glared at her daughter. " You will do no such thing. Take it off of me, and I'll stop them."   
  
" Sorry Mum," Rose said and quickly make herself visible, only to hear, " Rose Potter. You take this thing of me this instant."  
  
Rose smiled and started to use her magic to curse the men.  
  
At first they were terrified, then they figured out that what she made was only an illusion.   
  
' Dang, I wish James were here.'   
  
One of the men looked at her and raised a stick of wood.  
  
" Stupefy."  
  
...end flashback...  
  
Rose wiped away a tear.   
  
' I hope mom made it. The invisibility spell wouldn't have lasted long after I was knocked out.'   
  
Rose suppressed a sob.   
  
She didnt want to wake up the black cloaked men.   
  
' I should have gone with James. Obviousally they were after me. If I had gone, then mom and dad would be okay, and nothing like this would have ever happened. I wonder what's going to happen to me.'  
  
A/N: It is soo much easier to kill people. Ok, that sounded wrong. Never fear, I am not a murderer. Mwahahaha.   
  
Unconsciousally I made Rose like me, so I guess thats why I can write more about her. Next chapter is about her too, and Im not saying no more. Falalalalala. But If you give me a review I promise it will be out sooner. Heehee. Oh the power of Blackmail. How I love it. Mwahahaha. 


	19. Rescue

A/N: I apoligize for the insanity in this chapter. Like i said in the last chappie, whicH i just posted by the way, I have eaten NO sugar today, I guess thats why im insane. But it clearly shows here. haha. have fun.. Review. byes.  
  
~*~ Rescue ~*~  
  
Balinor Dumbledore was bored. Riding through a forest all day with no one to talk to made one quite bored.   
  
He had a few men with him, but they were scouts, and always off, except during the night, when they would protect the ' precious heir,' to the throne.  
  
" Bored, Im soo bored. Why hello there little squirrel. How are you today? Oh Light. Im talking to squirrels. Insanity gene kicking in. Is anyone else hungry. Im hungry. Wait, Im the only one here. Little squirrel are you hungry? Care to have lunch with me. Did I just ask a squirrel to have lunch with me? Oh no, next it will be marriage. And I am NOT marrying a squirrel."   
  
After saying that last bit, several nuts were thrown at his head from his new friend.  
  
" Ahhh. Stop. OK. I'll marry you, if thats what you want. Mind you, Dad wont be too happy. What would our children look like. Of course they would have my good looks.. not that you are good looking... but.. OUCH.. stop that."   
  
His squirrel 'wife' chattered happilly and scampered off through the trees.  
  
" Oh woe is me. My wife has left me for another. I think I shall die of sadness."  
  
Just then one of the scouts came back and rushed over to him.   
  
" My Lord.. there is.. what is wrong my Lord?" he asked after seeing Balinor wipe some imaginary tears from his eyes.   
  
" My wife has left me for another. Woe is me."  
  
" Sir, your not married."   
  
" Yes I am. There she is now."  
  
The scout followed Balinors gaze and saw, a squirrel sitting on a tree limb.  
  
He looked back at Balinor who had a murderous gleam in his eyes.   
  
" Umm. Sir. Thats a squirrel."  
  
" You dare mock my wife. Former wife. Oh shame. Am I not good enough for you? Honey, come back to me."   
  
The scout decided to give him the message, as he was obviousally insane.   
  
" Sir, sir, SIR."   
  
" What?"   
  
" There is Death Eater camp about three miles north, Sir."   
  
Balinor smiled.  
  
' Death Eaters. Whoa hoo. Fun time.'  
  
" How many?"  
  
" Five, Sir. And one hostage, at least thats what it looks like. She's bound and gagged."   
  
" She?"   
  
" Yes, Sir."  
  
" Then we must save her. A damsel in distress. This is what stories are made of. Away good knight. Let us save the Queen."  
  
" Yes Sir."  
  
" Oh and Mat..."   
  
" Yes Sir."  
  
" Quit calling me Sir. "  
  
" Yes S..Ok."   
  
After about five minutes they met up with the rest of the scouts and headed towards the Death Eater camp.  
  
They knew they would be outnumbered.   
  
Four to five, not bad, only it was more like three to five since one person had to save ' The Queen.'   
  
They dismounted about half a mile from the camp and continued on foot. Within minutes they found it, and it appeared they were quite lucky.  
  
All five of the death eaters were eating breakfast, while the hostage was lying with her back to them a few feet away.   
  
" Ok, heres the plan. Go in there and fight, someone get the hostage, doesnt matter who, and kill the bloody devils. Who's with me."   
  
All three scouts gave him a smile and he said,  
  
" One.. two.. three.. CHARGE."   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
' Im soooo hungry. This is not fair. They have food. I can smell it. Yummm. And they are not giving me any. Without food I get mad, so I hope they dont expect me to cooperate.'  
  
Just then she heard a rustling in the bushes.  
  
She couldnt turn over, so she didnt know what it was.  
  
Apparently the others hadn't heard, since they continued eating.   
  
After a few moments and no sound she was just about ready to give up, when she heard, " CHARGE."   
  
Suddenly the camp was full of fighting and screaming.   
  
She was helpless, lying on the ground like that, so the others fought over her.  
  
One of her captors tried to pull her away from the group, but was stopped with a sword through his throat. The man who had killed him kneeled down in front of her and started untying her bonds.  
  
" Hello there. Who are you. Oh silly me, you cant talk. Just let me take this gag out. Eww. It looks like a sock."   
  
' I knew it.'   
  
" I tastes worse then it looks," Rose said.  
  
Her 'savior' finished untying her bonds and helped her up.  
  
Despite being sore, she was fine. Well unless you counted the bruises and cuts, nothing life threatening though.  
  
" Come on then. Let's get out of here."   
  
That said, she followed the man into the woods.  
  
' Can I trust him. I mean, he did just save me. So he cant be one of Voldmorts followers, anyway he's not wearing black. Besides Im free now. Free! Yay.'   
  
" So, whats your name?"  
  
" Rose Potter, you?"  
  
" Balinor Dumbledore at your service, my lady."   
  
She smiled.   
  
" What are you doing with shady fellows like them anyhow?"   
  
Rose looked down and decided not to say anything, at least not for now, the memory was still too fresh.   
  
" Oh, I see, Bad memories. Well, I wont make you tell me. I have some problems of my own. See my wife just left me."  
  
" Oh, Im sorry."   
  
" Ungrateful little rodent. I did everything for her and what does she do, leaves me for another."   
  
" Why?"  
  
" That is one of the mysteries of life, fair maiden. Ahh. There is the vile creature now."   
  
" Who?"  
  
" My wife."  
  
" Really, where?"   
  
" There.."   
  
Rose looked and couldnt see anything but trees more trees and a squirrel.  
  
" Where?"   
  
" There," he said, pointing at the squirrel.   
  
Rose just stared at him.   
  
' A squirrel. He is married to a SQUIRREL.'   
  
" A squirrel," she said aloud.   
  
" Yes, the bane of my existance. She left me for another you know. Right after our honeymoon too."   
  
" Please dont tell me you went on a honeymoon with a SQUIRREL."   
  
Balinor smiled. " I must admit, I did not. But then again, I am glad. Never trust a squirrel. AHHH... See. She is mad at me, when I'm the one who's hurt. Throwing nuts at me like that.. AHH."  
  
This was too much for Rose, who started laughing hysterically.  
  
' Imagine, the heir to the throne of Callahorn and he is 'married' to a squirrel. This is too funny.'   
  
" I see I amuse the fair maiden. Oh. Here is thy steed. Come my lady and we shall awayyyyy," he said while pulling a still laughing Rose up in the saddle , sitting her in front of him.  
  
" Lets go before my wife gets jealous, seeing me with another women that is."   
  
This just made Rose laugh harder as they galloped away.   
  
A/N: Hahaha. Insanity kicking in. MWAHAHAHAHA. Food Time. Adios mono chicos.... 


	20. Death Eaters or Insane Prince Which is t...

A/N: I know I know. i said no more for awhile. Had to get the homework done. Well I've been working on it for a week, and I have one chapter done in english (it was two pages long) and 3 pages done for History along with 10 vocab words. That deserves a reward I think. I procrastinate. *cringe* Biggg word. Ahhhh. I will probably write more tonight as i was rereading this and i found some loose ends i should tie up, etc... Plus, I am in a very hyper mood. haha Got goldfishes got goldfishes. AHHHH.   
  
Disclamer: Literally none of it is mine, except the insane talking to the squirrels bit, I actually do that. Some of that is a real life experience. I have a husband, who is a squirrel,and his name is Bilbo. But he ran away a month ago. Fine with me. He threw nuts at me. Evil little git. mwahahahha.   
  
Anywho, Read and Reply.....R/R  
  
~ Death Eaters or an Insane Prince. Which is the Greater Evil?~  
  
Balinor and his scouts rode through the night.   
  
Around dawn they stopped in a small clearing in the woods. Rose had fallen asleep on the way and woke up as the horse came to a stop. She yawned and blinked a few times.   
  
" Where are we?" she asked while climbing off of the horse.  
  
  
  
" At a safe haven, m'lady," Balinor said while bowing.   
  
Rose gently punched him. " Stop that, or I'll tell your wife where you are."   
  
His eyes widened and he gasped. " Fair Maiden, you would do no such thing. Would you?"   
  
Rose laughed. " Maybeeeee."   
  
" Oh, you are a mean one. Anywho, are you hungry. I dunno about you, but Im famished."   
  
" Hungry. Of course Im hungry. I havent eaten in two days. Im starved. Wheres the food. FOOOD"   
  
It was Balinor's turn to laugh as Rose continued to beg for food.  
  
They walked over to the campfire that one of the scouts had started and ate some bread and cheese. Well, Balinor ate, Rose inhaled the food.   
  
Despite the fact that they were outnumbered in their fight, they had all come out alive, without any serious injuries. Just a few cuts and scrapes. In fact, Rose was in worse shape then any of them, even Balinor who claimed he had a concussion from his 'dear wife'.  
  
Rose's injuries were as follows: a black eye, a nasty little cut on her forehead, a cut on her cheek, a sprained wrist, several cuts and scrapes on her legs, and a few cuts on her arms.   
  
After bandaging her cuts and fixing her wrist, they decided to stay for a day or two to recover from their experience. One of the scouts stayed with them, while the other two left to make sure they hadn't been followed.  
  
Balinor produced a blanket that he gave to Rose, who had just realized she was dressed in a thin shirt and pants, both of which happened to have several holes.  
  
" Damn Death Eaters ruined my best clothes. Why the name Death Eater. Who would want to eat death. That is just disgusting. Gross. Eating death..."   
  
" Sounds like an appetizing meal to me."   
  
" Yeah, well your married to a squirrel."   
  
" Past tense, my dear, past tense. I am now single," Balinor stated while wiggling his eyebrows like two little caterpillars.   
  
Rose laughed.   
  
" I see I am well thought of by the lady."   
  
Rose laughed harder, and harder until she was rolling around in the grass shaking with mirth.  
  
" Yes, well. Ah-ahem. Rose. Will you..will you stop...stop that. HEY. Stop laughing at me, or I'll set...who can I set on her? Not my wife, pardon, ex-wife, hmmmmm. Oh. Well I'll set someone on you. Yeah thats it. Stop laughing at me. By order of Balinor, prince of Callahorn, I demand that you be quiet."   
  
Rose suddenly stopped laughing.   
  
" Yeah. I win. Go me, go me, go..mmm"   
  
"Shut up for a moment will you," Rose said while keeping her hand over Balinors mouth.   
  
" Hmmmmmmy?"   
  
" I heard something, now shushh."   
  
Balinor listened and heard rustling overhead.  
  
  
  
They both looked up and spotted......a squirrel.  
  
  
  
" Uh-ooooo," Balinor said when Rose dropped her hand.  
  
  
  
" She doesnt look very happy with me."  
  
  
  
Indeed the squirrel was glaring, if squirrels could glare, at Balinor.   
  
Balinor dropped his head close to Rose's ear and whispered, " When I say go, you stay here and distract her while I make a run for it."   
  
" WHAT?"   
  
" Just kidding. We both run. Ready...Set...No dont go yet...not yet...GO."   
  
Balinor dashed off through the clearing, the squirrel hot on his trail, while Rose sat in the same place and watched Balinor get pelted by nuts and branches by his 'wife'.   
  
  
  
" Ladies and Gentleman, may I present to you, the future King of Callahorn. Balinor the Squirrel Man."   
  
Balinor stuck his tongue out at her as he ran by.  
  
After 10 minutes of him being mercilessly pelted by nuts and twigs Rose decided to repay her debt and help the poor, lovestruck fellow.   
  
She used her wishsong to create the image of a big, handsome squirrel a few feet away from Balinor's 'wife.'  
  
When 'she' saw the 'squirrel' wifeypoo quickly ended the 'chasing of the cheating husband' and ran after the new 'squirrel,' leaving Balinor to continue to run around in circles, making unmanly shrieks every once in a while as he ran away from his recently departed 'wife.'   
  
Rose watched all of this in amusement, especially when one of the scouts came by, saw Balinor running around in circles, shook his head, and made his way towards her.  
  
" Does he often do that?" she asked the scout.   
  
" Not that exactly. Though he is a bit insane."  
  
The scout shook his head in dispair as Balinor tripped over a root and fell sprawled out on the ground.   
  
He turned back to Rose.  
  
" I dont know if Balinor has told you already, but we are on a mission by Dumbledore. You may head home if you like, one of the scouts would go with you if you desire, or you may stay with us. The choice is yours. Though if I was you I would leave a.s.a.p."   
  
" Why, does he get worse?"   
  
  
  
"You have no idea."  
  
" Where are you going?"  
  
  
  
" Arborlon, to speak with King Elrond."   
  
'That's where James went. I should go find him and tell him of the attack.' Rose sighed.  
  
" If it's not too much trouble, I would like to come with you, seeing as I dont really have a home to go to anymore, and my brother is in Arborlon."  
  
" Well of course you may. Think of the stories. The Queen is rescued by her valiant knights, rides with them to the great city of magic, and lives happilly ever after. The End. *sob* I know. It always gets me too."   
  
Rose looked at Balinor like he had grown an extra head, or two, as he continued to sob.   
  
" Ohhhhhhh kay. So when do we leave?"   
  
" Soon I expect. That is, if his wife lets him," the scout said, nodding towards Balinor.   
  
He stood up and glared at them both.  
  
" Fine. Mock me. See if I care. I've just had my heart ripped of my chest, beaten, stepped on, and burned, and you people laugh at me. You make me sick."  
  
He gave an indignant sniff and went to saddle his horse.   
  
" We ride, valiant knights, my Queen. Come."  
  
A/N: Mwahahaha. Its almost 12:30 in the morning ,I will have the house to myself tomorrow, go me, and im not tired at all. Insomia. mwhahhahahahaha, my evil laugh is copyrighted. DO NOT STEAL.   
  
Anywho, my trip to Europe was great. Soooo much fun. I gotta 2 swords in Toledo, yup they be's real, think of the damage I could inflict, heehee. And we got to go to the very top of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. All in all, I had a great time. Except customs was hell. Going into other countries- no problem. Trying to get into the US from Germany - H.E.L.L.   
  
Anywho hope you enjoyed what my crazy little mind cooked up. I had nothing to do with it. Heehee. Now i must eat some sugar. Oh and I have some Spanish Sugar. mwhahahaha 


	21. Swimming Ducks

A/N: Heehee. Couldnt help it. Two chappies in one day. Both incredibly stupid and with no relevance to the story. ok so that isnt quite true, but close enough. Ok. Well enjoy the product of a sleep deprived teenager. heehee. R/R CHEESE  
  
~*~ Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ~*~  
  
" Hey Lily."  
  
Nothing.   
  
" Lily."   
  
Still nothing.   
  
Arabella leaned over, put her mouth right next to Lily's ear and screamed, " LILY."  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. WHAT IN THE LIGHT IS GOING ON."  
  
  
  
" Finally. We thought you would sleep all day."   
  
Lily looked around. Everyone except Arabella and Brenna were still asleep, though how they slept through Arabella's yelling Lily would never know.   
  
Not only was everyone still asleep.  
  
It was still dark out.   
  
Lily glared at her supposed 'friends.'   
  
" Its not even light out yet. What do you want?"   
  
" Uh-oh. Lily's going soft," Brenna whispered to Arabella.  
  
" She doesnt want to have any fun."  
  
Arabella patted Brenna's arm as Brenna started 'sobbing'.   
  
" Shush now. Dont worry. Im sure it's just temporary. Everything will be o.k."   
  
" If you two dont mind, I would like to know why you woke me up before dawn."   
  
Arabella grinned.   
  
  
  
"Well, we just thought that you might like to help us pull a little prank."  
  
Lily's eyes sparkled when the word 'prank' was brought into the sentance.   
  
" Oh really. What did you have in mind?" she asked, now fully awake.  
  
Brenna stopped 'crying' and shared a look with Arabella, who nodded.   
  
" Well," Arabella began," we were thinking about doing something to the boys."  
  
Lily grinned. 'This sounds like fun.'  
  
" Like what?" she asked.  
  
Arabella now traded her grin for an evil smile.  
  
" Well, they are such pretty boys, it would be a shame for all of that beauty to go to waste. I was thinking that we could..um i dunno... help them along a bit while they got their beauty sleep."   
  
Brenna and Lily grinned.  
  
" I like the way you think 'Bella. Yes I do. Mwahahahahahaha...."   
  
" Ok that is where I draw the line. That is just creepy," Brenna said.  
  
  
  
" Yes I agree, please, do not do ' The Laugh.'" Arabella finished.  
  
  
  
Lily stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. " Fine."   
  
" Don't get that tone with me young lady."  
  
  
  
All three girls laughed.   
  
Brenna was the first to recover.   
  
" Ok, so who does who."   
  
" Dibs on Sirius."   
  
" I got James."  
  
" And I'll do Remus, I am not touching Peter," Brenna said and shivered.  
  
" I agree, creppy little rat that he be. Hey I rhymed."  
  
  
  
" Arabella?"   
  
" Yes.."   
  
" Please, no rhymes."   
  
" Okay-dokey smokey."  
  
"STOP IT," both Lily and Brenna said and slapped her lightly on the head. Which caused Arabella to make weird noises as she slapped their hands away.   
  
" Ok girls. Arabella, got the paint."   
  
Arabella stopped her unintelligent ramblings to pull some Rover ceremonial paint out of her bag. " Yuppers. And look. PINK."   
  
Brenna and Arabella put the 'makeup' on the boys while Lily changed their clothing using her magic, into brightly colored dresses and lots of jewelery.   
  
After thirty mintues the girls stepped back to review their handywork.   
  
" Excellent."   
  
"Wonderful."   
  
" Oh arn't they just Beautiful?"   
  
" Just lovely."   
  
" Gorgeous."   
  
All three started laughing quietly.   
  
" Im bored again. You guys want to go for a walk or something," Brenna asked.  
  
Arabella and Lily nodded.   
  
" Sure, but not for long. Allanon will go Ballistic if he finds out im gone."   
  
After a few minutes of walking, Lily realized that Arabella was supposed to be on watch with Narishma.   
  
" Bella, what about your watch?"   
  
"Oh Narishma's there, besides they'll be up soon anyway."  
  
  
  
" But I saw him sleeping."   
  
" Nah.. I kicked him as we were leaving."   
  
" Mean."   
  
" Hey, he stole my bread last night, he deserved it."   
  
They walked along the river for awhile, before deciding to head back.   
  
" Lily, you never told me that joke that you promised."  
  
  
  
" When was this?"   
  
" The day those strange men came to the City and you told them a joke. Remember I came up, you were laughing your arse off. James said it was some joke and you promised to tell me."  
  
  
  
" Oh A Joke. I wanna hear it."  
  
" Oh. That joke. Ok. Allanon told it to me. Here tis. *Ahem* What did the chicken say when it saw a herd of Elephants cross the road?"  
  
" I dunno"   
  
" What?"   
  
" Look a herd of Elephants crossing the road."  
  
All three girls broke down and started laughing hysterically, conviently waking up everyone else in camp.   
  
" Whhazzz so funny?" James asked.  
  
" Lily...just...told us...elephant...joke.." Brenna said between laughs.   
  
James shrugged and turned to Remus who was looking at him quite oddly. Come to mention it, Remus looked quite odd.  
  
James started laughing.  
  
" Oy, Remus. You are looking quite, pretty today."   
  
Remus looked down and gasped, staring in disbelief at himself. " As do you James."   
  
" WHAT."  
  
James jumped up allowing everyone to see his beautiful self, which of course caused the girls to laugh even harder, if that was at all possible.  
  
" What the...who...what...why." James stuttered, not able to form a coherent sentance.   
  
Remus just shook his head. James then looked at Sirius who was, amazingly, still asleep, and saw that he had the same attire as both Remus and him.   
  
James scrambled over to Sirius, causing the girls laughter to increase as he was not used to crawling in a dress.   
  
Even Allanon was smiling at the boy's new look.   
  
" Sirius," James called, shaking him.   
  
" No Binky, not right now."   
  
"Sirius"  
  
" I dont wanna ride the yellow spotted teacup mommy."   
  
"SIRIUS."   
  
"AHHHH WHAT," Sirius shot straight up in bed, hitting James forehead with his own, causing them both to grab their heads and curse violently.   
  
" Bloody Hell James, What are you trying to do, Kill me?"  
  
  
  
James just glared at him.  
  
*Quack Quack*   
  
Sirius stopped complaining as he heard his rubber ducky. Slowly he turned around, to see Arabella holding his beloved Binky, and smiling in that evil sort of way.   
  
Sirius slowly stood up and made his way towards her, completly olblivious to the fact that he was wearing a dress and had makeup on.   
  
Just when he was about to reach out and grab his beloved duck, 'Bella ran past him and to the river edge.   
  
" Please no. Bella, I swear I .. I will do anything. I will be your slave, running target, ANYTHING. Just dont hurt Binky."  
  
Bella grinned and held her arm out over the river.  
  
  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"   
  
Sirius screamed and jumped for his precious ducky just seconds after Arabella moved her arm, and the duck, out of harms way.   
  
Sirius ran straight into the river, surfacing several seconds later, to discover that his clothes weighed more than they did the night before, and it wasnt just the water.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH IM WEARING A DRESS!"   
  
All three girls/boys looked at the trio of Bella, Lily, and Brenna.  
  
" Uh guys."  
  
" Yeah Lils."   
  
" I suggest we run."   
  
" I second that motion."   
  
" And I third it."   
  
"RUN," all three screamed as the boys ran after them which of course ended up in all six in the river a few minutes later.   
  
A/N: heehee. Another product of my insomnia and hyperactivity. mwahahahaha. Anywho, Im actually getting tired. Finally, its 2am!! heehee, so im gonna post this and sleep, or try to sleep. Nitey all. Oh and dont forget to review, even if you already have, etc.. Please... Reviews make me write faster, I swear they do. yup  
  
I've gone to find myself. If I get back before I find me, please keep me here. Thank you. 


	22. The Dark Waits

A/N: Yes my house is still here, though the power did go out for 5 days. I discovered the wonders of the grill. Soup, frenchfries, macaroni and cheese, spaghetti, all went on the grill. Pool water is also and excellent subsitute for toilet water, but you didnt want to know that did you. Nope.   
  
Well the only reason this chappie is out is because of your wonderful reviews and a 3 day weekend, which by the way is 2/3 over and I still havent started my homework. Darn. But i did clean my room. Thats harder than homework. Then again, I did it after eating about a half pound of fudge.   
  
Im going to stop now since Im sure you dont want to listen to me ramble on and on about my completly boring life. Right? Yup.   
  
But before I go, I must add this- I have an audition in 4 days. Wish me luck. For if I do not make All-County I shall have to suffer with the school orchestra all fall, and that is just HORRIBLE.   
  
Ok, enough of me. Heres the story. Drum roll please. *drumroll* Thank you. It is my pleasure to present:   
  
~Things That Go Bump In The Night~   
  
The day passed smoothly, except for the little 'mishap' in the morning. It took awhile, but the boys managed to get all of the makeup off, and Lily changed their clothes back.   
  
Brenna was going to continue the journey with them, which caused the girls, to run around happilly, Remus to smile, James and Sirius to share a petrified look, and Allanon to shake his head in despair.   
  
Everyone was lectured on the importance of using Lily and James' code names, Nynaeve and Mat, respectivally; while Lily and James were strictly told NOT to use magic.   
  
The next few days dragged on, as nothing exciting happened, and on the fifth day on the river, they came in site of the Wilderun. The Wilderun was a dangerous forest that surrounded the town of Grimpen Ward, and would take two days hard walk to pass. Suddenly the group became dependent on the two Rovers, instead of Allanon, as they had more experience in the dangerous woods.   
  
The first day in the forest went smoothly, with only a few mishaps. Aka. Peter tripping on roots, slipping in mud, and being loud and annoying. The second day, well lets just say, it was the most eventful day of the whole journey....  
  
"Peter, would you PLEASE be quiet!" Lily asked after Peter began sniffling and make quite a lot of noise.   
  
" I can't," he whined." My nose is all stuffed up and I can't breathe."   
  
" Breathe through your mouth then."   
  
" But if I do that, then my throat gets all dry and I have to get a drink of water."   
  
Lily sighed. 'Oh Light, why WHY did I get stuck with Peter?' It was a few hours until morning, and theirs was the last watch.  
  
Peter sniffed again.  
  
' I cannot deal with this all night long.'  
  
" Peter, why don't you go back to sleep. I can keep watch on my own."   
  
" But, Allanon said everyone has to take a turn."  
  
" Allanon lied."   
  
" I think your lying."   
  
" For Lights sake Peter, go to bed," Lily whispered sharply.   
  
"Fine," Peter said, and slowly, and quite loudly, made his way back to the fire and his blankets. ' Why did we take him with us. WHY?' Lily thought. ' Then again, why are James, Sirius, and Remus friends with someone like him? Their almost complete opposites.'  
  
Just then Lily heard a twig snap in the surrounding forest. She quickly silenced her thoughts and scanned the area. After fifteen minutes of absolute silence, Lily was about to offically name herself crazy, when she heard some leaves rustle nearby.   
  
As quickly as she could, without making any noise, she walked over to where Arabella and Brenna were sleeping.   
  
" Bella," she whispered while shaking her friend.   
  
" Nefffffffana."  
  
"Bella."   
  
"Weffffabnmee."   
  
Lily sighed and muttered an incantation that made a jet of ice cold water squirt on her friends face.   
  
Bella jumped up and screamed as the freezing water woke her, luckily Lily had covered her mouth just in time.   
  
Once Bella had regained her senses she gave Lily a glare and bit her hand.   
  
" Ow..Damn Bella, that hurt."  
  
" Thats what you get, you.. you... you evil water squirter you."   
  
" Nice name."   
  
" I thought so. So why, WHY did you wake me."  
  
" Keep it down would you. Theres something out there."   
  
" What kind of something?"  
  
" Why would I wake you if I knew."   
  
" Because I am the Amazing Bella."  
  
" Well, Amazing Bella, why don't you go find out whats in the bushes."   
  
" Why me?"   
  
" Three reasons: One, Your a Rover; Two, I asked; and Three, if you don't, I'll tell Sirius what you REALLY think of him."  
  
Bella gasped, and stared at Lily horrified. " You wouldn't."   
  
" Oh yes I would."  
  
" That's playing dirty, Lily. Real dirty."   
  
" Hey, you thought it."  
  
Bella grinned, " That I did. And oh what thoughts they were."   
  
"Ok, too much information."  
  
" Oh, like you can talk. Look me in the eye and tell me you have never, and I mean NEVER, thought about James like that."   
  
" I have...have... nev...damn it"   
  
" Haha. I knew it." Lily glared at her 'friend'.   
  
Bella gulped, " Yes, well Im going to wake Narishma."  
  
" Why."   
  
" Because he spends more time here then I do."   
  
" Chicken."   
  
" Quack."  
  
" That's a duck, Bella."   
  
" What's the difference."  
  
" Sirius doesn't sleep with chickens."  
  
Both girls grinned and went to wake Narishma, only to find, he was already awake, and had heard everything.  
  
" How long have you been awake?"   
  
" Long enough," he said while grinning.  
  
" Oh Light."  
  
" Blackmail."   
  
" Narishma.." Bella started but was interupped when he placed his hand over her mouth and muttered a soft 'quiet.'   
  
Of course Bella had to bite his hand, which made him remove it quite quickly if I must say so myself.  
  
All three sat in perfect silence as the rustling started again, moving closer. Whoever it was, they had disregared the idea of secrecy and were making no attempts to be quiet.  
  
By this time everyone else had awoken, well everyone except Peter and Sirius, and had gathered around Lily and the two Rovers.  
  
Just then the rustling stopped, and out of the woods stepped a man clad in black.   
  
A/N: Well theres another chappie. I dont like the beginning, and ending of this. So i might rewrite. I dunno yet. Im lazy.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
molz  
  
Candy Maniac  
  
... who reviewed since my last, reviewer thankey thingy.   
  
Thanks for reading, and please review. It makes me write faster, I swear. Inspiration. *laughs insanely*  
  
Yes, must get more fudge. Byebye everybodies. 


	23. Saying Goodbyes

This is a chapter.....................

Ok. Im just saying that so i can post it. So i dont 'violate' anything. Well, what I wanted to say is that this story is on hiatus at the moment. I thank everyone who read and reviewed this far, but since I have been somewhat improving my writing this year through AP classes and whatnot, I have come to realize that the writing level in this story is bad bad bad, and that, for my sanity, I shall need to rewrite it. Put more drama in, etc..  
  
Lucky for me, notice sarcasm, I got put, notice the word put as in I did not pick it, into a creative writing class next year, damn scheduling, so I shall now have time and skills (hah) necessary to write a good story.   
  
Once again, thanks to all that stuck with me, light knows even I didnt stick with me.  
  
In conclusion.... THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN. dont worry, the Balinor/Squirrel parts shall stay because I like them.  
  
Thanks to........  
  
tombot7439  
  
MaRaUdErMe  
  
Candy Maniac  
  
Obbsesive  
  
firefly-pheonix666  
  
Peter Killer  
  
molz  
  
Kaiyo  
  
Lil's sis  
  
Angeline  
  
tis i the anonomous reviewer  
  
fireangel  
  
Eleya hynin  
  
and... quitesirius  
  
Oh and a little P.S.... I AM NOW I SENIOR. I GRADUATE NEXT YEAR. YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY..  
  
ok im done... thanks again  
  
Written: June 10th, 2004 


End file.
